Listen as the Nightingale Sings
by Sailor-Sutty
Summary: "I knew you were trouble…the moment you blew into Franklin" sneered Forrest. There's a different deputy in town, a real ball buster. The face of law enforcement in Franklin has changed and the Bondurant boys are in the firing line, especially Forrest but not for all bad reasons. Forrest/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Ok so I've been toying with this idea for a while and after the postive feedback I got off the readers of my Batman and 'The Take' stories I have decided to do it. Thanks guys for that btw :) So I hope everyone enjoys it :) And don't worry I will be updating the others as well as this one, I won't forget :)**

**-Sailor**

The day I arrived in Franklin County, Virginia I immediately got an impending sense of dread. I, Florence Thompson the second in command deputy, stepped out of my luxury car, fresh from the bright city lights of Chicago into this dusty, one horse town. The air was thick and dense making my mouth fall into a frown. The main man, the actual Special Deputy was told about the problem in Franklin but decided that taking care of these hill folk was not in his job description so he was going to send me instead. This was nothing new to me, anything he didn't want to do he just handed it down to me. I suppose that was my job as the second in command.

There was a serious growing problem with moonshine distilleries up here; Franklin was known as the wettest county in the world. Now, normally we big shots in the city don't bother ourselves with these hicks but the problem was so bad that the local law enforcement were even in on it getting a cut. And with prohibition out in force, the problem in Franklin was just making a laughing stock of the law and all the stuff was flowing into the cities causing a crime wave amongst the gangsters so they decided to send us in to sort it out once and for all.

As soon as I stepped out, I noticed a few men coming out from a saloon looking me up and down. They weren't used to seeing women in commanding roles obviously. They weren't as sophisticated as we were in that respect or in any respect actually. I saw some of their eyes widen realising I was wearing trousers instead of a skirt or dress. I took out my small notebook where I had the name of the main producers of moonshine in this place scribbled, Bondurant was the first one.

A beat up, dusty car pulled up beside me and what appeared to be the local law enforcement, jumped out.

"Who might you be girly?" one of them said tipping his hat and spitting out some tobacco.

"I happen to be the second in command Deputy brought down from Chicago to sort out this moonshine problem"

"Oh they sent down some big hot shot city slicker?" the other laughed.

"Yes since you hicks can't do it yourself" I said wiping the dust off my shirt.

"Well we ain't built to take orders from no woman"

I sauntered over getting right in his face. "Well you'll take orders from me or I'll make your life a living hell. Now, you do what I tell you"

They both looked at each other and backed off a bit but I knew I was going to have trouble getting them to follow orders.

"Ok now, where can I find Mr Bondurant?"

They both glanced at each other again.

"Are two hicks gonna just stand there or are you gonna tell me?" I said pulling my gun out of my holster a bit.

One of them slowly pointed to a beat up looking building just to the opposite of where we were parked, everything just looks so run down here and I thought no one lived there. I walked over, the dust billowing and settling on my shoes. I was definitely not in the big city anymore.

"Here wait…I'll go in and tell Forrest that you're here" I heard from behind me.

I stopped and turned around to them. "Why would I need you to do that?"

"Just coz Forrest doesn't take surprises too well"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Just…take our word for it. This is a small place and certain protocols are followed when a stranger blows into town" one of them mumbled before running ahead of me into the building. Quite a tight knit community apparently. I wiped my forehead on my sleeve. The heat was stifling and there was no shade anywhere. A few moments later the hick cop brought out another hick. A huge, beastly, bulging man with a shabby cardigan wrapped around him who wore an old hat on his massive head. He clutched a mug in his hand sipping it occasionally as he slowly walked out into the blistering sun.

"Special Deputy, this is Forrest Bondurant"

Why did he call me Special Deputy? I told them that I was the second in command…but if he wanted to call me that I wasn't going to correct him.

"Ma'am" he greeted tipping his hat, his voice so low it sounded like a growl being emitted from his chest and it was hard to make out actual words.

"Mr Bondurant?"

"It's Forrest" he said with that drawl that would give you goose bumps.

"Ok…"

"Excuse me for asking ma'am but what business has a lady like you have with us here folk?" he said cutting across me. "Just that the sun, well she's very hot today and I'd like to get inside" he muttered lowly, so low in fact I almost missed it.

"Well we can talk inside if you'd feel more comfortable?"

The truth was, I was dying out here in the heat and talking inside the shade would be a lifesaver.

"No, I'd rather not have your kind in my bar"

Ouch.

"Well there are rumblings that you and your family are running the distilleries down here"

He merely looked at me as if I hadn't said a thing.

"And I've been sent from Chicago to sort it out" I said.

"They sent a woman?" he mumbled into his mug.

"Is that a problem?" I snapped.

"Um…yea, we don't take no orders from no big shot city Deputy and especially not from a woman"

"Well either you follow the orders or I'm gonna make your life hell" I sneered, but it just seemed to roll off his back.

"Things must be bad up in the big city if they've put a woman in any sort of authority" he said taking another sip.

Except I was told to expect this, they still see women as just being home makers and don't realise they have the capacity to do anything else with their lives. At least in the city they were a bit more advanced, but I was still the minority in a male dominated business. But I wasn't about to let these country bumpkins talk down to me.

"Mr Bondurant" I said stepping towards him "I was sent to find your stills and shut you down…I'm gonna be watching your every step country boy"

"You watch that mouth Deputy; you ain't in the big city no more, you in Bondurant country now and a mouth like that is dangerous round these parts" he said his eyes shifting from side to side.

Suddenly two guys burst out through the doors.

"What's goin' on Forrest?" asked the smaller one.

"Nothin' for you to worry about Jack" called Forrest still staring at me from under his hat. I walked over and stood close to him gripping my gun. He smelt of cigars, strong coffee and just a general mustiness.

"Mr Bondurant, if you're trying to intimidate me out of doing my job, you've failed. I'm here to shut you down and I'm not leaving until I do, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal ma'am, just don't be expecting to find anything here. Us Bondurant boys ain't into nothing illegal like that are we boys?"

I looked up at who I assumed were his brothers and they both nodded.

"Nah, we got our little bar which keeps us going, nothing else goin' on here ma'am so you may as well head back to your big city"

"How are you making money with a bar with prohibition in place?"

"Ah, we do our special Bondurant coffee" he mumbled.

"I'll talk to you later Mr Bondurant"

"Ma'am" he said tipping his hat again. Clearly manners were a priority even to a woman who is trying to ruin them. I headed back over to my car, and took once last look at the Bondurant boys. The younger one seemed slightly less sure of himself than Forrest and a lot chattier so he might be a good place to start. But I'd say that Forrest character is one to watch.

* * *

I sat back in the car and the driver sped off down the dusty road towards the main street in the town. I'd say it was about a twenty minute walk from the Bondurant place.

"Where's my hotel?" I asked as he parked the car.

He merely pointed to the building right opposite us and take it from me, it looked nothing like a hotel.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope"

I dragged myself over to the door and walked up the stairs. I walked into the dingy hotel and saw a guy half asleep at the reception desk. I banged on the counter disturbing him which he didn't appreciate.

"I'm sorry for waking you but I'm staying here and I would like to get my key" I snapped.

"You the one from the city?"

Is this what I'm going to be known as?

"Yes"

"Room 12" he said pushing the key across from me.

I walked up the many sets of stairs and eventually got to my room. I opened the window but there was no point, the air was just as hot if not hotter out there. I thought back to what had just happened and remembered Forrest mentioned the heat. So he talks about the heat and yet he wears a cardigan? I shook my head and threw myself on the bed, the air totally knocking me out.

* * *

Once the evening hit and I had woken up from my nap, the air seemed a lot cooler. Either that or I was just becoming accustomed to it. I splashed some water on my face and got changed into a fresh set of clothes before deciding to take a walk around, see what was happens in this sleepy town at night.

Well I found out the answer to that pretty quickly, nothing. They had obviously all heard I was here because everyone I had passed either stopped and stared or whispered something to each other. It didn't bother me, it made me feel good knowing my presence made them wary, might make them more inclined to talk. I decided to walk down to the Bondurant place and see what was going on there. The cool, fresh air felt good in my lungs, least that was one positive thing about this place. I lit a cigarette just out view of the road watching from the shadows. I saw an old pickup pull up outside the Bondurant place and the younger lad jumped out of the driver while the other one jumped from the back and Forrest slowly stepped out of the passenger's side. The younger one seemed a big excited…hmm wonder what they were just doing. Forrest waited until the other two were in before taking one look around and walking up into his bar. I waited a few minutes before heading over. I waltzed up the steps and already heard slurred speech and rowdy behaviour. Yea sure Forrest, coffee.

* * *

As soon as I walked in, the conversation and mood in the place died. Forrest was nowhere to be seen but his younger brother was seated at the bar and turned around straight away to look at me. I flicked my blonde hair behind my ear and smiled at him. He was going to be an easy target, I knew it. Most of the guys downed whatever they were drinking and made a hasty exit until only a few were left. I sat myself down next to the youngest Bondurant I assumed. He looked at me sideways before swallowing heavily.

"Hi, the name's Florence"

"You're the Deputy"

"Yea but I got a name, it's Florence" I smiled trying to relax him so he'd be more inclined to talk.

"So what's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?"

He seemed to shake slightly, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

"We don't serve your kind in here"

"That seems kinda unfair; all I want is a drink"

He turned to look at me, and then looked over my shoulder and I heard someone's footsteps step forward. I turned around and saw Forrest standing there minus the hat but still with that cardigan.

"Jack" he mumbled.

Jack immediately stood up away from me.

"Here to cause trouble Deputy?"

"Not at all, all I want is a drink Mr Bondurant; you said this was a bar. But I'm being told you won't serve 'my kind' in here"

He took a deep breath and hunched over a bit looking over at Jack.

"Did you not serve her?"

"No…Forrest…remember?"

"Jack, if this lady wants a drink you get her a drink" mumbled Forrest. "Give her a cup of our special Bondurant coffee…on the house of course. I apologise ma'am"

"But Forrest she's the Deputy…"

"I also have a name, it's Florence" I said to Forrest.

Forrest glanced at me before putting his hands in the pockets of his cardigan. "She's still a lady and we serve ladies in here, no problem" he pressed.

"But what about…"

"Just do as you're told Jack" he muttered before turning around and walking back into the little room at the back.

So Jack ran around behind the bar and poured me a mug of their coffee but it was obvious I was the only one drinking coffee here.

"This is a nice place" I lied as Jack washed the bar area around me. "How'd you come to get this?"

But he said nothing, kept his mouth closed tight; he didn't even look at me. I sat there for a while just observing the place. It was quaint but that was really the only positive thing I could say about it. Just as I was noting how uncomfortable the stools were, I saw Forrest appear from the corner of my eye. He walked over and took the seat beside me.

"You're right Mr Bondurant, this coffee is something special" I said taking another sip.

"Hmm" he mumbled. Even that came out so low I nearly missed it.

"You Bondurant boys aren't much for talking are you?"

I saw Jack glance at Forrest who looked like he didn't even hear me.

"We don't talk to Deputy's" I heard Jack mumble as he wiped the counter.

"Jack…" Forrest pressed. It was like he was his father.

"No Forrest…she's trying to ruin us! We shouldn't even be serving that bitch!" he snapped.

"Jack!" he yelled "We do not talk to ladies like that…doesn't matter what they are" he said his eyes staring into Jack's.

They seem to only be bothered to talking to one another. But clearly manners were a big thing especially to Forrest.

"Can I have another coffee?" I said drinking down the last of it.

"Jack" called Forrest and watched him as he poured another cup.

"On the house" Forrest mumbled. "Jack, go and see if Howard is ok in the back"

Jack reluctantly walked away leaving me and Forrest and as you can imagine the conversation was flowing.

"So Mr Bondurant…"

"Forrest"

"I was asking your brother, how did you come to get a place like this?"

"Hmm"

"Family leave it to you?"

"Hmm"

"Are they your only brother's?"

"Hmm"

So I gave up trying. Clearly getting conversation out of Forrest is near impossible so there's no point in pumping him for answers so we sat in silence as I drank my coffee.

"Forgive me Deputy but while I will allow you to have coffee here this time, I would rather you didn't come around here or hassle my brothers and the only reason I have not kicked you out onto the street with a broken nose is because you're a woman. But you're a deputy none the less and we don't got no time for you folk around here"

"Mr Bondurant I merely just wanted to check out your famous coffee" I said drinking the last of it. I got up and saw him get up and walk me to the door. "And if you think this is hassle you just wait and see what I have planned for you and your brothers"

I walked down the set of stairs out into the brisk night air and heard the door slam behind me. I looked around and saw Forrest's back standing just inside the door as if he was contemplating something. I made my way down the now pitch black road and lit a cigarette. The light wind whistled through the trees and it was amazing how clear it was. In the city, there is just constant noise but here, everything is so peaceful. Now I'm sure if I came to live here, it would drive me insane after a week but it was a nice change. But then I heard footsteps behind me. I looked around but couldn't see anyone but I quickened my pace.

"Deputy Florence" I heard echo past me from a familiar very low growl like tone.

I stopped and turned seeing Forrest come into my vision through the darkness.

"Yes Mr Bondurant?"

"Are you ok to get home or…" I heard him mumble, or at least that's what I thought he said.

"What?" I said gripping my gun, just in case. When you've lived in the city as long as I have, you learn to trust no one.

"Are you ok to walk home…it's just um, late and dark" he said lower again.

"What…oh yea I'm fine, thanks Mr Bondurant" I said turning to keep walking, still wary of him.

"Uh, it's Forrest" I heard him mumble after me while I practically jogged down the road.

I got back to the hotel breaking out in a sweat from the fast walk and also it was still hot out after all. I sat in the bathtub thinking back over what just happened. If he thinks that was hassle tonight, he's in for a real treat in the coming weeks and months. I took one last drag of my cigarette before stubbing it out and sinking my head under the tepid water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story and sure leave a review if you're so inclined :) **

**-Sailor**

The next morning, I woke up at the crack of dawn and pulled the window open, the early morning air instantly waking me up. There wasn't a soul on the streets, when the police should have been out doing the morning rounds. I got dressed and stepped out onto the streets and watched the dust move after a long night of rest. I marched over to the station that was still locked up. I banged on the door loudly waiting on a response. After a few minutes I heard someone bundling down the stairs. The local sheriff arrived at the door still in his pyjamas but his sheriff hat on his head, stupid hicks.

"What you think you're doin' makin' that God awful racket at this hour?" he yawned.

"This place should be open! Where's the rest of the force"

"Probably at home in bed, like I should be!"

"Well from now on this place opens at 6a.m and the force are gonna be here waiting for my orders"

"You listen here now little lady…"

"No you listen, I'm in charge here from now on and I want this place open! And if you don't want to follow what I say then I'll make sure you never work in this state again"

I saw him gulp slightly. He knew I could have his ass fired faster than he could spit his disgusting tobacco out.

"How are we supposed to get the jump on those Bondurant boys when we're just opening at lunch?"

But then I remembered who I was talking to, he was probably getting a cut out of them too.

"What you got against them Bondurant's?" he yawned stepping back as I barged through.

"I was brought down here because you country boys don't realise the damage all this moonshine is doing in the cities"

"Obviously you don't realise what you're up against…those Bondurant boys don't roll over for no one"

"We'll see"

"No you don't get it. Those Bondurant boys are the stuff of legend…nothin' ain't gonna stop them. Hell, Forrest managed to fight off Spanish flu when it wiped out the rest of his family"

"So what you're saying he's invincible?" I laughed brushing the dust off the table.

"Well…legend goes…"

"Oh what?!" I snapped wrinkling my nose in disgust. "Legend?! He's just one man!"

"Yea but ain't no one gonna make Forrest Bondurant stand aside"

"Look I get it, you live in a little one horse town, you like to think you're a whole lawless state unto yourselves but you're messing with the big boys now and we don't listen to myth and legends. Now why don't you get the rest of the force down here now, we're already late" I said taking a seat behind the sheriff's desk.

"Hey, hey, hey that's my desk"

"Correction; was your desk. I'm in charge now"

His lip twitched and he stormed back upstairs to get dressed I assumed.

An hour later, they all finally arrived not looking too happy at being awoken at this hour and dragged into work.

"Ok, this is the plan boys you are to be here at 6a.m every morning. Today will be an easy day because well you were all late when I stupidly assumed you'd be here"

I saw some of them roll their eyes, other spat on the ground just at my feet. Clearly taking orders from a woman bothered them more than they said.

"Is she jokin'?" I heard one remark.

"No I'm not jokin' this is what every other police force does. Now, I want everything regarding those Bondurant boys on my desk by this afternoon, some of my boys from the city will be joining us as well today. They're on their way down as we speak"

"What? We not good enough?"

"Well no, because I'm hearing you're all in on it with those Bondurant's, gettin' cuts on their moonshine while turning the other cheek"

Some smirked at each other, proving my point exactly.

"So when we are done here" I said sternly "I want you four to stay here and wait until they arrive. You and you are coming with me"

"Where are we going Deputy?"

"To Bondurant country" I said sticking a cigarette between my lips.

* * *

We drove up a back dust road leading up to the back of the Bondurant place. We parked the car in between the trees, hidden but there didn't seem to be anyone around anyway. I rolled down the passenger seat window letting what little breeze there was circulate the car. I noticed a shed just to the right of their old pickup.

"So what we just sit here?"

I knitted my eyes together sighing heavily.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

But we weren't sitting there long when I saw someone step out into the morning sun. It was Forrest, in that god awful grey, tattered cardigan. He strolled out holding that same mug I saw him with yesterday taking the occasional sip.

"We're not gonna sit here all day watching Forrest, are we?"

I ignored his comment, my eyes watching every move Forrest made. He stood deathly still on the step staring out in front of him. Against everything I held there was something mysterious about Forrest that made me think about him more than I should.

"I wonder what he keeps in that shed…"

"Forrest keeps to himself mostly" said the one in the back before spitting tobacco out of the window. "Doesn't say a lot. He don't want no trouble neither"

I sensed a warning tone in his voice which I ignored.

"You know…" said the other lighting a small cigar. "I bet if you talk to Forrest…he'd eh, cut you in on it"

"Excuse you?!" I said turning around to face him.

"Nothin'…sorry Deputy"

I shook my head turning my attention back to Forrest. He sipped his coffee and stared out beyond him. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Right I need you two to drive around front, get Forrest out there and keep him busy while I have a look around"

They silently and reluctantly got out of the car and snuck through the woods out to the front. I watched as Forrest turned back around obviously hearing people and walked back inside. I snuck out and walked to his shed. It was locked up pretty tight. I looked through the cracks in the wooden planks but couldn't see anything. I pulled at the lock a bit…hmm I wonder where he keeps the key. I looked at the beat up old pick up. You'd think if they were making as much money as I've heard they'd buy a new truck.

"Can I help you Deputy?" I heard Forrest's low, gravel voice say.

I turned around to see Forrest standing on his porch, his hat being held to his chest. He walked down the steps and over to me and I heard some low mumblings coming from his chest.

"I was just taking a walk Mr Bondurant" I smiled. "Enjoying the morning air, what has you up at this hour?"

"Hmm"

"What ya got in there?" I said knocking on the door of the shed.

"Nothin' a little lady like you gotta worry bout"

"Can I see inside?" I smirked knowing full well he wasn't about to open it up.

"Forgive me Deputy, but what business have you got in my shed?"

"Just curious is all"

"Um…"

I didn't say anything, I thought he was about to say something but he didn't. Why does he always do that, he looks like he's about to say something and then doesn't. He just stands there staring.

"You got somethin' special in there?"

"That ain't none of your business now is it?" he said lighting a cigar.

"So if I come back with a warrant, it'll be my business then yea?"

"You can come back with whatever you want; you ain't gettin' in that shed" he said in a low slightly threating voice.

I walked over to him, and his eyes lowered towards mine.

"You better toe the line country boy" I sneered. "And if I come back with a warrant, there isn't anything you can do about it"

"If I don't toe the line?"

"Then I'll be making your life very difficult" I laughed quietly.

"Forrest!" I heard someone yell from inside. Then I saw Jack appear at the back door. "What's going on?"

Forrest glared into my eyes for what seemed like forever before turning around, walking up the stairs past Jack and back inside.

"Deputy" he said tipping his hat reluctantly.

"Jack" I smiled.

He stood awkwardly on the step looking everywhere except at me.

"Jack…is there anywhere nice to eat around here?"

"What?" he chirped, obviously thinking it was a trick question.

"Anywhere to eat, food in my hotel ain't great"

He glanced from side to side not answering.

"Jack, it's not a trick question. I'm just wondering" I smiled.

I knew he was suspicious and he was quite right to be so.

"Eh…well there's a breakfast place down the road there…"

"Ah right thank you"

He smiled innocently at me and I took this opportunity to step a bit closer to him.

"Jack…I know you think I'm out to get you and your brothers…I'm not, I'm just doing my job and if you think I'm being cruel I'm sorry" I said softly. I could see the words working through his brain and I saw his eyes flick towards mine. "I don't want to do this…I have bosses in Chicago watching my every move…you know how that is, having someone constantly watching what you're doing…disapproving…" I said stepping closer to him putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I…I should go back inside"

"Well…if one night you wanna meet up for dinner or something, off the books of course, that'd be ok" I smiled.

"Yea…yea…maybe" he smiled nervously tripping over the step behind him.

"Bye Jack" I said watching him as he bumbled back inside. I looked through the slight dusty window to the right and saw Forrest standing there staring at me from under his hat, drinking from his cup. I winked at him before walking back towards my car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps! Hope you all had a great Christmas :D Hope you like this chapter and sure leave a review if you want, I love hearing what you guys think after all :D That's all for now, talk to y'all later :D**

**-Sailor**

Over the next few weeks, things at the Bondurant place were pretty quiet. Clearly everyone there was keeping the head down, except the youngest one, the most excitable one. I had my boys watching the Bondurant place round the clock while the little one was still bopping around town and I had the hicks on him wherever he went too. But the problem was there were no new fresh leads about where the Bondurant boy's stills were. These hicks weren't about to give them up, they still lived by their tight knit community rule and along with this idea that Forrest Bondurant was of a different sort of folk who was not to be messed with so I was stuck chasing old, stale leads that led nowhere. I also kept a personal eye on Forrest whenever I got the chance. I don't know why, but every evening when I was finished in the station, I'd lock up, get in my car and drive to his place. I'd park just in between the trees while the other car with my guys in it was on the other side, out of view. I'd always see Forrest sitting out on the porch with a cup of tea staring out in front of him. There was just something about him. I would never act on it though, I'm still here to do a job but it was nice to watch him. His calm, chilled nature calmed me down after a stressful day at work before I went back to the hotel to sleep. I'd wait until he stood up, took one look around, his eyes usually running along to where my car was parked before walking inside then I'd leave. I knew he couldn't see me but it was nice to think he did and was ok with having me here.

I was sitting in the back office doing paperwork because apparently I was the only one who had the brain capacity to do it, when I heard gunshots coming from down the street. I raced out of my chair and out to the front window where I saw Floyd Banner getting back into a car and driving down the street. I looked to where my car that was watching the youngest Bondurant boy and there they sat doing nothing about it. I walked out into the blistering sun and saw Jack running out to where the empty bullet cases were lying on the ground. He picked up a few, placed them in his hat and ran the other way away from town. I looked at the car but they weren't moving. I ran over and saw they were all asleep in the car. Asleep, like they don't sleep enough at home! I banged loudly on the window watching the fright register before they woke up fully.

"What are you stupid hill billy's doing?!" I roared.

"Sorry Deputy" one yawned.

"He's still over in the feed lot…" said the other rubbing his eyes.

"Is he?!" I said pointing over. "Do you see him? Because I don't! Do you also see that car there with that body there?!"

They all peered over to where I was pointing and a look of shock covered their faces.

"Yea, you missed out on Floyd Banner you stupid hicks! And the Bondurant boy is gone!"

"It's alrigh' he went that way?" the other one in the back asked looking at where I was pointing. "He's probably gone to see Cricket, he lives down that way"

The rest of the car turned and shot him a look but he had already said it and I, of course, didn't miss it.

"Who's Cricket?"

"Dunno" they all said nodding their heads like clones.

I grabbed the driver through the window dragging his head out and pointing my gun to his temple.

"Tell me who he is now!"

"He's just a friend of the Bondurant's!" he said immediately.

"You, out of the car!" I screamed to the one in the passenger seat while I pushed the driver back in. "Go back to the station! You drive me to this Cricket place!"

He started the engine and pulled out onto the dusty road heading out of town. We pulled up on the main road and looked down to see a little dingy house and there they were, the two of them standing there yapping away. Cricket was a small, thin boy with dangly legs and arms. He didn't look well at all, his clothes hung off his scrawny form being held up by braces. They both stumbled on the spot clearly excited by what Jack had just seen; I suppose Floyd Banner would have been a hero to this guy.

"So what's the story with this Cricket guy?" I said keeping my eye on them.

"Poor crippled boy, had the rickets"

I snapped my head towards him. He knew that's not what I meant.

"I don't know Deputy; he's just a boy Jack knows"

"I don't believe that at all, there's something else to this" I whispered keeping my eye on them.

They talked for a few more minutes before disappearing into the house.

"Right…"

"We can't just march into Cricket's house!" one spoke up before I even got a chance to say it.

"Alright…" I said settling back in my seat. I was getting a bit ahead of myself. We couldn't just march in with no reason whatsoever, but it'll be ok we'll come back they'll still be there.

"Let's go back to the station" I mumbled.

* * *

Later that night, I sat in the office again watching as the darkness crept up on me. I lit the little candle beside my papers and continued to work. I heard mumblings come from the main foyer of the station and I instantly grew suspicious. I got up standing at the doorway as the mumblings stopped. They all looked like they were ready to go home for the evening.

"What's going on?"

"Nothin' Deputy" one mumbled.

"Why aren't you all at your stations?"

"Eh we were thinkin', well we have some stuff to do"

"What stuff?"

They all stayed silent, the only sound came from the few that were chewing tobacco.

"We don't want Forrest as an enemy…"

"It's not personal, this is just business" I said.

"But it is around these parts…"

I knew what that meant, it had been a little over a month since I arrived here and I'd imagine their razor thin profit margins were beginning to hit their pockets hard and they were getting sick of it.

"Forrest don't want no trouble you know. If you talked to him he'd cut you in on it"

"I don't want a cut out of it! I'm here to do a job"

"Alrigh' Deputy, we'll see you tomorrow then"

I watched as they all shuffled out and I was left on my own. I worked for another while longer until it got completely dark. I blew out the candle and got into my car. It was beginning to get a bit colder here, I suppose it was coming into winter and even Franklin can't escape the cold. I pulled my coat up around my neck and started the engine. I drove down the road and took the exit off towards the Bondurant's. But I met a car on the way. It stopped as I approached and I slowed down. I saw Forrest sitting in the passenger seat, his eyes clouded with suspicion.

"Is there a problem Deputy?" he spoke through the window in that low rumbling tone that gave me shivers.

"No, no problem" I didn't really know what excuse to give him; he had caught me off guard.

"Is there a reason you're driving to my home at this hour?"

"Where are you going?" I asked ignoring his question.

"That ain't none of your business now is it?" he mumbled.

"I think it is"

"Oh yea, how'd you figure that?"

"I told you I'd be making your life hell remember?"

"At this time in the evening?" he said his eyes shifting slightly.

I didn't care for his insinuation or tone.

"You got somethin' to say Deputy?"

"You sound like you've got something to say Mr Bondurant"

"It's Forrest" he mumbled. I looked at his brother whose eyes were creased looking between the two of us.

"Ok…Mr Bondurant" I sneered.

"Goodnight Florence" he murmured gesturing to Howard to drive on.

"It's Deputy"

"Hmm"

He glanced at me quickly before brother drove off and I waited until the noise of his car was gone before turning around driving back to my hotel.

When I got back to my hotel room I saw my officers were there waiting for me.

"We got a tip" said one standing up as soon as I entered.

"What is it?"

"That Cricket kid…he's got a still in his house"

"Where'd you hear this?"

"We followed the young one from the house and when we arrived he went into the basement, the smoke was billowing out. It all points to a still"

"Ok, good work guys. Were you watching Forrest earlier?"

"Yea but we left to come tell you what we heard. He doesn't do anything in the evening though, he usually just sits out on the porch drinking his tea"

"Yea…" I said as if I hadn't a clue. "Ok, go get some sleep and we'll make a plan of attack tomorrow"

They all walked out of the room and I was left alone. I closed the window, stopping the chill night air. I lay on my bed thinking about Forrest. I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. An hour passed and I lay in the same position with the same thoughts going through my head. I got up and looked out the window into the darkness. Forrest was just another country bumpkin…then why couldn't I stop thinking about him? The men in the city were more my type. They oozed money, wore sharp suits and were far more sophisticated than anyone I was going to meet here. I shook my head storming out of my room and down to my car. I hopped in revving the engine and driving towards Forrest's place.

* * *

When I got there, I killed the engine and watched the house. The light still shone from inside but I didn't see anyone. I got out and closed the door as quietly as I could before walking up the steps to the main door. I noticed it was unlocked so I stepped in. There wasn't a soul to be seen, just a candle that flickered on the bar and another coming from the back room through the mesh. I walked over and sat at the bar breathing in the mustiness of the whole place. I rested my hands on my folded arms feeling totally at ease here for some strange reason.

"Florence" I suddenly heard being mumbled right behind me.

I shot up and was met with Forrest looking down at me.

"Hi…Forrest"

He coughed followed by a low rumble as his eyes looked away from mine.

"Do you have, uh…a reason for being here?"

"I was thinking maybe I could have some of your Bondurant coffee?" I mumbled.

"Hmm"

He walked around to the bar, his boots making ominous thuds against the wooden floorboards.

"Deputy" he asked pouring my coffee. "I understand why you have your officers watching my place…but why do I always see another car pull up at night…are your boys doing such a bad job?"

"Forrest, it's my job"

"That's fair…but it is your job that has you here now?" he mumbled to himself. "Because if it is, I can't have you here"

"I just wanted some coffee" I mumbled.

"Well once you have it, can you leave?" he said coughing slightly.

I sipped at the cup while he took a seat at the other end of the bar. We sat in silence, with just the noise of me sipping Forrest's coffee between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and happy new year! :D So here we go, new chapter hope you're all enjoying the story and sure leave a review there if you like. I do love hearing what you all think :) Enjoy!**

**-Sailor**

"Mr Bondurant…"

He turned and looked at me but I didn't say anything. He got up and stood beside me, his smoky scent filling my nostrils.

"Deputy, you didn't just come here for coffee. If you are here to question me further, I ain't got nothin' to add"

"I understand that"

"Well I don't see no reason for you to be here so" he said licking his lips.

"I just thought maybe we could get to know each other, since we're gonna be working so close with each other, off the record of course" I said trying to pass off what I meant as a joke.

Except Forrest Bondurant was not a man to joke with. He merely mumbled and looked away.

"Well Deputy I ain't got no interest in that now. At the end of the day, you're the law and we Bondurant's don't got no time for people like you"

"Ouch"

"Well I ain't gonna lie to you" he purred.

"Ok Mr Bondurant, well this won't be the last you'll be seeing me I can assure you" I said getting off the stool.

He shuffled on his spot and followed me out to the door.

"What's this interest you have with Jack?" he suddenly asked as I walked into the chill night air.

"Now I don't think that's anything to do with you is it?" I smirked.

"Stay away from Jack" he said his eyes hitting mine.

I waltzed back towards him, my face inches from his.

"Why, you jealous of all the attention your little brother is getting?" I jeered.

I heard a mumble come from his chest and his shoulders rose as he took in a deep breath.

"Jack's a big boy, I aint gonna tell him what to do" he whispered, his stare still glowering into my own.

"Well then don't ask" I whispered back.

A noise came from his chest but his stare didn't relent.

"I knew you were trouble…the moment you blew into Franklin"

I could almost taste his cigars in my mouth and I had a natural urge to do something…but I knew I couldn't if I wanted to retain my dignity and my job.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet. You thought Spanish flu was bad?" I laughed.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pressed me up against the doorframe.

"Get off my property deputy. I don't want to see you round here again, you understand?" he sneered.

He pushed me away from the door and down the steps before slamming the door. I listened as his footsteps faded and saw the candle light disappear before picking myself up and walking to my car. I now had no qualms about destroying Forrest Bondurant or his family.

The next day, we all sat in the blistering hot office while I sent the hill billy's out on a fake tip to get rid of them. We sat around my desk talking through our surprise attack on the Cricket place.

"Boss, after this those Bondurant boys will know we mean business" one smiled up at me as I circled them. I had been a bit cagey but after Forrest's frosty reception last night I was under no illusions about destroying him.

"Right let's move"

We all piled into our cars and approached Cricket's place from all angles in case he got a sniff we were here. But then I remembered, these were simple cricket folk who didn't understand how actual law enforcement works. But they were about to get a nasty surprise.

My car moved first. The other went around the back to make sure no one escaped. We reached the door, rifles in hand and barged through it. Cricket was heading us off but retreated back seeing how many of us there were and that we all had rifles. An ancient woman sat in a rocking chair, dark glasses covering her eyes while she knit.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked barging into the living room as Cricket cowered in the corner.

"Who's this?" I said gesturing with my rifle.

"Aunt Whiney"

"Well tell aunt Whiney this is not a social call"

"She ain't right in the head…don't think that'll work ma'am"

I looked at her and she didn't move. She wasn't going to be a problem.

"Alright three things son…where's the still, where's the liquor and where's the money?"

"He don't have it" I suddenly heard from behind me.

I cocked my rifle and pointed it where the voice came from. Jack emerged from the corner, his hands up with a little hat perched on his head.

"Go find the still boys…leave us alone" I said holding my rifle to his chest as I watched him shake.

"Jack Bondurant…what might you be doing here?"

But he didn't say anything, just stood there staring at the ground. I took down my weapon and closed the gap between us. I got flashbacks of Forrest last night as I stared at Jack, he did have that look of a younger Forrest and my hatred for him grew.

"Jack, just tell us where the still is and this will be all over" I whispered.

"You know, Forrest told me you came to see him" he said with shaky breath.

My lip twitched and I moved my gun up slightly.

"Did he now?"

"Yea, told us how he kicked you out…he don't want no deputy scum in our place anymore"

I took in a deep breath through flared nostrils, turned and whacked him with the butt of my gun. He fell to the floor and I watched him struggle to regain himself.

"Get up!" I ordered.

He eventually found his legs like a new born deer and stood up to face me with the barrel of my gun pointing in between his eyes.

"You Bondurant boys are lucky…I've been very understanding so far, especially with Forrest"

I ignored the twitch I got in my stomach when I said his name and concentrated on Jack. I belted him across the face with my gun again and he fell to the ground. He groaned in pain and I saw him spit out blood as a cut on his cheek opened and dripped blood down his face.

"Jack, I was told you boys were tough sons of bitches" I mocked as he stood up again before I belted him again causing him to fall out the back door. I threw down my gun and walked out to him, picking him up and throwing him down the steps.

"Aw Jack baby I thought we could have some fun but if you're gonna let Forrest run your life" I sneered kicking him in the stomach. He groaned, crawling away, mumbling something between the river of blood that was falling from his mouth.

"My brother's gonna get you" he gargled.

"Is he? That's not gonna help you right now is it?"

"I know…I know you just doin' this coz Forrest doesn't want you!"

I kicked him in the face, the blood rushing to my face with embarrassment.

"Excuse me?!" I roared.

"You sniffin' round him like a bitch in heat and he ain't having it" he gargled again, still trying to crawl away.

I grabbed him by his hair holding his bloodied face up and punching him again, he was saying everything I knew was true but I hated to admit.

"Shut up!" I roared landing one last vicious kick to his face before his body went limp.

"No more…no more please" he pleaded.

But as Jack lay there, his leg twitching slightly, I realised all this stuff about the Bondurant boys being the stuff of legends was all shit…legendary was not a word I would use to describe Jack Bondurant at this point in time.

"Next time it'll be worse…for you and Forrest" I sneered walking back inside. Some of the guys were standing looking through the window at me.

"Did you find the still?" I yelled wiping the blood off my hands.

"Yea we did boss, it's taken care of"

"Good, let's go back to station" I said letting out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"So I would call that a success" one said to me as we walked back into the station.

"Yea" I said going in and closing the door into my office.

I wanted to be alone because Jack's words still rang through my head making me feel ill. If he was saying that to Jack what else was he saying to everyone else? That was it, no more Forrest. But as much as I liked to believe that as I threw myself in my chair and rested my feet on the desk, I had a feeling I couldn't do it. There was something about Forrest Bondurant, maybe it was because he was worthy of legend and I secretly knew that and wanted to be part of that legend with him. Every time I saw him, something happened inside me that I tried to suppress, but I was finding it more difficult each time I saw him. It was growing and I couldn't stop it. But I knew shit was going to go down now I've kicked in his brother's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying the story because I'm really enjoying writing it! So here we go new chapter, I hope you like it and sure leave a review if you like, I love hearing what you have to say :) Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing and adding to your faves I love you all :) xoxo**

**-Sailor**

"Right, you guys go give Forrest this summons" I ordered two local hicks as I finished typing it.

"A what?" said Henry as he spat tobacco on the floor.

"A summons…and stop spitting that shit in my office" I growled shoving the letter in his hand.

"But…we don't do stuff like that here" the other piped up.

"Well it's a God damn good thing I'm here then isn't it?" I yelled causing a hush to fall over the bustling conversation outside the office.

They both glanced at each other and reluctantly walked out to their car, mumbling to each other. They've never served a summons on someone before; they really did have a law unto themselves. I rubbed my tired eyes watching them leave.

"Boss maybe you should take the rest of the day off" said John, one of my officers from the city.

"Yea…I suppose it's a good start" I said looking up at the hills that looked over Franklin. "But there's still a lot to do" I yawned.

"I know, but it can wait. I'll handle things here for the rest of the day" he smiled.

"Well close up early, give them a night off"

"No problem deputy" he said tipping his hat.

Even in the city, John was just as power hungry. A youngster who was out to prove himself at any cost, so I wasn't about to give him any more than he could handle.

I grabbed my coat and my hat and headed for the door.

"Don't forget now…another hour at the most and then send them home"

"Will do. Do you want me to walk you home or anything?" he smiled again showing me his perfect, pearl white, straightened, dentist enhanced teeth.

"Not at all" I snapped opening the door.

I closed the door, throwing my jacket around me and started the short walk to my hotel. I had to stop by the shop to get cigarettes so when I got into my bath I could have a smoke before taking a nap before I went down for my dinner.

* * *

I sat in the achingly hot bath and lit a cigarette. I could already feel myself falling asleep and Forrest immediately came into my head as he usually does when I get five minutes to myself. I felt myself flush with embarrassment just thinking about him. He was arrogant enough to think I wanted him…well I hated to admit it but I did, there was just something about him that I was drawn to and unfortunately it would appear he didn't feel the same way, well how could he? I was trying to destroy him. But that was my job, and my job was here long before Forrest Bondurant and it would be here long after he was gone…but still it was nice to imagine.

I could see him standing there inches from me, his smoky breath invading my mouth as he talked. His musty smell filling my nostrils along with his intoxicating aura, mixing together and making me dizzy. I don't know whether it was the fact I've been getting no sleep mixed with the home sickness for the big, lonely, empty, unforgiving city or what Jack had said but something inside me began to hurt and against my will, I felt a tear escape my eye and I sat in the bathtub quietly crying to myself until I couldn't cry any longer.

* * *

I got to the station the next morning, feeling well rested and prepared for the inevitable paper work that will come from the DA's office after that summons was served on Forrest. Except what I found instead was two cops with their faces beaten to a bloody pulp.

"What happened?" I snapped throwing my stuff on my desk before storming back out to where they were sitting, drinking tea and not working, I might add.

"Forrest sends his regards" the one with the tobacco mumbled, his mouth now swollen but not with tobacco.

My lip twitched hearing his name.

"Did you give him the summons?"

"I tried to tell you Deputy…folk out here don't respond well to threats from the law like that"

"You stupid hicks…" I whispered to myself, rubbing my temple. "Right…well get back to work"

"But we're injured" they both said in unison.

"So what! Get your ass out of that chair, get in that fucking car and get to the Bondurant place. If he thinks I'm gonna stand for this, he can forget it"

They both sighed angrily as they picked themselves up off the ground and out to their car.

"Wanted the day off because they have a few cuts and scrapes?! That's the best I've heard so far"

"I know boss, but these are country folk what can you do with them? They're not used to hard work" the guys laughed.

"Ain't that the truth" I said fanning myself with my hat.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, things were quiet again at least as far as the Bondurant boys were concerned. We managed to shut down two more stills. The net was closing in on the Bondurant's but it didn't seem to bother them. I continued to watch Forrest, I couldn't help it. I did it less often though, just when I found myself free in the evenings. He was still sitting outside with his tea and his cardigan with an added jumper because the weather was taking a turn. I would sit in my cold car watching him, as if waiting for him to spot me, come over and invite me in for some of his amazing coffee, but it never happened. Jack was still bopping around, his face was healing nicely and soon he looked like himself again. However, he was even more wary of me than before. Now when I saw him in town, picking up supplies for his bar he'd avoid eye contact and ignore me when I said hello. I was just trying to intimidate and mess with him anyway. It gave me a positive feeling knowing at least one of the Bondurant's was running scared of me.

* * *

I sat on the steps outside the station having a nice, quiet few minutes to myself when John came bursting out towards me, just as I was lighting my cigarette.

"Boss, I just had a great idea" chirped John as he bundled out of the door to me.

"What is it John?"

"I got in touch with some guys in the city…used to work with Floyd Banner"

"You're associating yourself with criminals? That's not good baggage to have if you wanna get anywhere in this business" I sniffed looked out into the dusty afternoon sun.

"They used to work for him…but I offered them some cash and they're willing to work for us now. They're known bootleggers and they said they'll go pretending to buy some liquor from them and then when the sale is made, we'll have them" he smiled clearly proud of his accomplishments.

"So it's a sting operation?" I said clearly dampening his whole well thought out scheme. "Good work Officer Paige" I said flatly taking a long drag. "So when do we set it up?"

"Well I wanted to get the all clear with you, but I'll get in touch with them now and tell them to contact the Bondurant's"

"Yes, but make it clear" I said pulling his shirt back down. "We're doing this by the book…none of their shit; I know what those boys can be like"

"Yes Deputy"

He ran back inside to make the arrangements. I have you now Forrest Bondurant.

* * *

We kept our heads down for the next few weeks while our boys in Chicago made the arrangements with Forrest. We backed off from the Bondurant's but still kept a car on them. But there was no more talk of how he bet up two of my men. That Monday we got word, they were coming on Friday night to meet with Forrest so we spent the week preparing. They were going to go to the station house to meet him and buy the liquor. Under no circumstances were they to bring anyone else with them. There as just going to be two of them. And absolutely no violence whatsoever, we were doing this thing by the book. I'll have my all my men in cars in the woods surrounding his place watching, with me in the lead car. If I even get a snifter of trouble starting, everyone is on orders to go in straight away and get those boys out. I knew their kind and trouble would have been the first thing on their minds, so I made sure to give them explicit instructions. If the truth be told, they were the last people I would choose to work with, I got a very bad feeling right from the outset, but we didn't have a choice. It was business, and it was necessary.

I kept my eye on Jack as well, just to see if the news had leaked down to his level. He didn't seem to know what was going on; Forrest obviously doesn't keep him that much in the loop. He seemed to have other priorities right now. I noticed he wasn't dressed in his usual filthy clothes that that whole family seem to live in. No, these days he wore a suit, not as sharp as the guys in Chicago but at least he looked clean. I also noticed he was starting to chase a girl. A girl I had heard was a preacher's daughter, yea good luck with that one Jack. But it gave me an idea, so I made sure someone was watching him 24/7, in case he decided he wanted to impress this girl.

Friday night arrived and the station was buzzing waiting for the evening ahead. I called everyone into my office to give them one last talk.

"Right, does everyone know where they're supposed to be? You know my signal for heading back to the station? What the orders are in case there's trouble? Wait for my signal before you go anywhere, clear?"

They all nodded so I gave orders to go out and get in the cars. I stayed behind in my office for a few minutes. I breathed in deep while loading my rifle. It's necessary.

* * *

We arrived at the Bondurant place and I saw the guys were already here. Everyone pulled up to their respective spots and waited. I sat in the passenger seat of the lead car that looked out at the Bondurant place from the side. I could see the front door and faintly make out the shadows of people inside. I pulled my coat up around my neck. The temperature was starting to drop here at night, suppose even Franklin can't escape the winter. Then just as that thought arrived in my head, a snowflake appeared on the windscreen.

"Is that…?" I started before another fell, then another, then another 6.

"Ah the first snow of winter" said the driver looking out his window.

Before I knew it, the whole windscreen was covered and I looked out seeing a thin carpet of snow covering the ground.

"For some reason I can't imagine it snowing here" I smiled.

"Deputy, it's just a bitta snow, why are you so happy?"

"Reminds me of when I was a kid, that's all" I said watching it fall on the windscreen again after he turned on the wipers.

Then after another ten minutes or so, it stopped. The grass could still be seen popping out but it left a nice white blanket over everything.

We waited as the darkness crept up and I was wondering what was taking them so long. They were probably in there, drinking their fill, typical, another reason why I don't work with these criminals. After another hour, I finally saw someone emerge. Except it was Forrest…dragging a body out? The driver twitched in his seat as I leaned towards the windscreen trying to make out what was going on.

"Don't move" I whispered. He signalled out the window to the surrounding cars not to move.

He walked back inside and emerged again, pulling another body out down the steps and throwing it just beside his car. It was our two guys. I knew this was going to happen, they probably started something and Forrest fought back. They had one job to do and they couldn't even do that.

"What the fuck?" I whispered.

"Deputy…what do we do?"

But I was still shocked, too shocked to speak and too busy trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Nothing, they might get back up"

"We're just gonna leave them there?"

"Give them five minutes"

And like I suspected, one of them twitched and sat up before pushing the other one until he got up. They both had bloodied faces and hobbled over towards our car.

"What the fuck happened?" I hissed, rolling down the window.

"That Forrest…I paid for a jar and he wouldn't give it to me"

The smell of alcohol off his breath was making me feel slightly drunk.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Well we had to wait" piped the other spitting blood on the ground. I noticed he had a huge cut on his throat that was spilling blood.

"Why?"

"Cuz Forrest said somethin' about his brother arrivin' but he never showed"

I rolled my eyes and sighed angrily.

"Alright fine, head back to the station both of you and I mean it"

"Why the fuck we listening to you?"

I reached out and grabbed his shirt collar pulling him into the car. "Because I'm the one paying you lowlife sons of bitches cash, that's why" I sneered before pushing him back.

They looked at each other and dragged their limp bodies past the car and into the woods.

"You go with them, make sure they go back" I said to the driver.

"What about you?"

"I can fucking drive now go!"

He hopped out and disappeared into the blackness and John arrived at my window within minutes.

"What do we do Deputy?"

"I knew this was going to happen, working with those scumbags how could it not!"

"Deputy" he called again trying to get my focus.

"Right…yea…tell the guys to go back to the station. No point in them all hanging around here, nothing's gonna happen"

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna stay here just in case, I'll be back in an hour and we'll talk about the absolute disaster that was this sting"

I moved over into the driver's seat and rested my head against the headrest. John stood there staring at me for a minute but I just stared out the windscreen waiting for him to leave. He eventually walked away and I heard the engines of each of the cars starting and moving out. Then it started snowing again. I pulled my coat around me, rubbing my arms watching the snow fall on the window. It made me drowsy, that along with the heat of my jacket and scarf. I don't know how long I was asleep for but I was awoken by a car engine starting and saw my windscreen covered in snow. I turned on the wipers and saw Forrest standing on his porch looking out into the darkness, and something immediately hit me in the chest seeing him standing there. He looked to the right at his car and I noticed the bonnet was up, was that always like that? He walked over and examined it and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I then thought I saw another person, couldn't be one of my men they were all gone. I got a horrible feeling so I stepped out of the car and took a few steps forward but still hidden in the shadows. He hunched down the other side until Forrest pulled the bonnet down, and then reached across grabbing his hands pulling him over the car. It was only now I noticed it was that scumbag. Before I could run to pull him off, the other one appeared behind Forrest grabbing his head and dragging a knife along his throat, from ear to ear. The blood spat from his neck onto his hands and I stood frozen on the spot, unable to comprehend what was going on right before my eyes. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming but I couldn't have anyway, my voice was gone completely from the shock.

"Fuckin' hill billy" one laughed before they disappeared back into darkness. Forrest collapsed in a heap on the ground, snow starting to lightly cover him. I raced over, trying to calm myself knowing that me panicking and crying wasn't about to help Forrest. His blood glugged and gargled out of his wound as he tried to stop it. The colour in his face was starting to drain, his lips looking thinner and paler. He lay clutching his neck as if trying to hold it together, struggling to breathe.

"Forrest!" I cried whipping off my coat and wrapping it around him. His eyes weren't focused on me though; it was like he didn't even know I was there. I lifted his head to rest it on my knees while I ripped my scarf off me wrapping it tight around his neck.

"Forrest! Forrest! I'm sorry" I wept.

I tried to stop the panic and regain myself so I could think straight. I needed to get him to the hospital. But Forrest was a big man…the car…but I didn't have the strength to drag him over to the car…no, leave him here and drive the car over here…but I don't want to leave him…but I have to…it's beneficial in the long run…I ran over and shakily stuck the keys in the ignition. The blood on my hands made it even harder to find the ignition. I revved the engine and raced over to him. I threw open the back door and dragged his body, leaving a trail of blood, to it before summing up all my strength and lifting him into the back. It wasn't easy, Forrest was a big guy but I had to, he needed medical treatment straight away. I sped towards the hospital all the while Forrest's gargled groans and moans rang in my ears as I heard his blood and life bubbling and slipping out of him. A panicked sickness struck me as I heard him trying to hold on to whatever life was left in him, and it was my fault.

"Forrest I'm sorry! This was my doing! My doing! I'm sorry Forrest!" I cried loudly all the way until we reached the doors of the hospital. I clutched his hand in mine all the way in until I couldn't go any further with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Welcome old and new readers and thank you everyone who took the time to write those lovely reviews I woke up to this morning, they were lovely to read, thank you all! :D Thank you to everyone who is adding to their faves as well, I love you all :) So here we go new chapter, I hope you like it and leave a review if you like, I love reading your thoughts so here we go :) xoxo**

**-Sailor**

They dragged his body onto a gurney and raced him through the hospital doors, my hand clutching his. The noises and shouts of doctor's was just white noise in the background I drowned out as I kept my eyes on Forrest. His eyes opened slightly from time to time and heard the occasional exhale of breath.

"What happened deputy?" said the doctor as he wrapped the wound to try and stem the blood flow.

"Two guys, one grabbed his hands over the car and the other dragged a blade across his throat"

"Did you find him?"

"Yea…he wasn't there long; I was on the scene when it happened so he wasn't lying out in the cold"

"Ok, we gotta slow down the blood loss, then try and sew up the wound before he loses too much blood.

I ran alongside them until the nurse grabbed my hand and dragged me back as Forrest was pushed through a set of double doors.

"Deputy we can't let you go any further with him" said the little nurse. I could tell by her eyes that she was already sceptical about what I was doing here with him anyway.

"What? Why? No, you don't understand I have to go with him to make sure he's ok!"

"Deputy!" she said trying to calm me down.

"No! I have to go in with him! He needs…he needs me in there with him!" I gasped.

"We're doing all we can, the best thing you can do is go into the waiting room until we make him comfortable" she smiled meekly, obviously still wondering why I was so concerned.

I held my hand up to my forehead, shielding my eyes from view as tears streamed from them as I tried to calm my jumpy, nervous breath. I could feel her still standing in front of me and then I felt her hand reach up and rub my shoulder.

"Deputy…I know you're worried but I promise we're doing everything we can. And if it makes you feel any better…" she whispered leaning in closer "Forrest Bondurant is something of a legend. He has a tendency to evade death" she smiled again looking under my hand into my eyes.

"I have heard that" I laughed nervously.

"Here, sit down here and I promise I'll be out with any news I get"

"Thank you" I smiled as she sat me down in the chair.

"No problem it's my job" she smiled.

I pulled her arm back down a bit before she walked away. "And thank you for not asking…" I started but I wasn't sure how to finish it. Fortunately, she didn't make me.

"It's ok…you don't have to explain anything to anyone. It doesn't matter why you were there at the time, the thing that's important is that you were there and you most likely saved his life, that's all that matters"

That sentence sent a hollow feeling through my entire body. If only she knew.

"If he was out there any longer, it would have been a very different story. He's lucky you were there. Obviously his guardian angel was looking down on him and sent you to look after him" she smiled.

Then a doctor threw his head around the door, his coat covered in blood and called her. She squeezed my hand and smiled before running through the double doors where I saw a glimpse of Forrest's body lying on a bed with doctors and nurses running around, blood covering their uniforms. I can't believe I did this to Forrest.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was beginning to creep up on Franklin. I was still sitting in the same seat waiting on news. I rested my head on my hands that were leaning on my knees. My eyes felt gritty and sore with lack of sleep but there was no way I could sleep until I found out about Forrest. A few nurses came up to me through the night telling me I should go home and get some rest but I couldn't leave him alone. It was only now I noticed the dark blood stains that were all over my clothes and my hands. It was 5am by the time the little nurse came back through the doors to me.

"Tell me he's ok" I whimpered, unable to read her face.

"He lost a lot of blood but we've managed to stop the blood flow and sewn up the wound. It's still early but I think I can say he'll be ok" she said in a quiet, timid voice.

I breathed in a huge sigh covering my face with my hands. I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, which was very unlike me, but she saved Forrest she deserved a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem" she whispered

"Can I see him?"

"Well…" she said glancing back at the doors. "They're moving him into a room…"

"Please. I need to see for myself that he's ok"

She sighed but then I saw her give in. "Ok come with me" she said walking back through the double doors.

A nurse was mopping the bloody floor making my stomach twitch. We walked down a long corridor and looked around a door to make sure there was no doctor in with him obviously. Then she looked back and waved me in.

"He's not awake right now, but if he does wake don't let him talk"

I nodded and stepped in before turning around and saw her smile timidly at me before closing the door. He lay in the bed breathing slowly with his hands folded over his stomach. His face was sickly pale as opposed to his usual tanned glow. A thick bandage was wrapped around his neck that was stained light pink around the cut. I knelt down beside him, my hand resting on his.

"Forrest…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know you probably can't hear me but you need to know I never set out to hurt you. In fact…" I whispered looking up, to make sure his eyes were still closed. "When I arrived here, I didn't think I'd end up feeling like this about anyone here but there's something different about you Forrest" I smiled rubbing his hand. "You know I live in an apartment block surrounded by people in one of the biggest, most populated cities in the country but it's still so lonely. It doesn't bother me that much normally, I have a demanding job that keeps me busy most of the day and don't get me wrong, I love it but at night…at night it can really hit you hard, coming home to an empty, cold apartment. And then I came here…and met you. I tried to suppress everything and focus on the task at hand but I just couldn't. You just grinded me down Forest…I always got a warm, homely feeling when I came to see you in your bar, in your home and felt drawn to it, it was always what I wanted in my life, that feeling of just family and home…then I found when I watched you at night…I don't know, life didn't seem as lonely. It was like I could be part of that homely feeling with you. I lay in bed at night imagining your body next to mine, your strong arms holding me to your chest. The added heat from your body with the stifling heat from Franklin causing me to sweat but it didn't bother me, it was worth it having you beside me…your breath on my neck, the low mumble you always do reverberating against my eardrum giving me goose bumps first thing in the morning. I know that sounds ridiculous and I probably shouldn't be telling you any of this…"

His eye twitched slightly before the door creaked, opening behind me.

"Deputy…his brothers are here" I suddenly heard the nurse whisper. "Do you want to talk to them or…?"

"No…are they right outside?"

"No, I kept them in the waiting room until you were finished; give you a chance to get out if you wanted"

"Ok…just give me two more minutes"

"No problem" she smiled.

She closed over the door again and I turned back to Forrest. I clutched his hand harder before straightening back up. I rubbed my hand through his hair as a tear rolled down my face and dropped onto his blanket. I ran my hand over his forehead before kissing it lightly. His creased skin was hot and clammy against my lips and I didn't want to leave him. But I had to. I rested my lips on his forehead again but pulled myself away. I let go of his hand and headed for the door. The nurse was standing outside and directed me to the exit. I passed the waiting room window and saw the two Bondurant boys sitting there looking distraught. I walked past fast hoping they didn't see me and walked out to my car. Of course they were distraught, look what I did to their brother. I felt myself go numb as I walked outside. I sat in my car and just cried.

* * *

I got to the station at about 6.30, still in the same blood stained clothes and found my men already there. The conversation died as soon as I walked in. Shock appeared on all their faces seeing me covered in blood.

"Deputy…" one gasped.

"Where are those scumbags?" I hissed.

"Who?"

"Those scumbags from last night"

"Deputy what happened?" said John.

"They came back after I ordered them to return here"

"And they attacked you?"

"No, they came back and slit Forrest's throat" I said trying not covey the emotion that was trying to bubble over the surface.

"Is he ok?"

"Well it's still early but they think he'll be ok, eventually"

"You…you brought him to the hospital?" Henry asked his voice veiled with shock and suspicion.

"Well…I had to! I couldn't just leave him there could I? It's a little something called common courtesy!" I snapped.

They all looked around at each other so I changed the subject. The last thing I needed was them suspecting something.

"I've gotten no sleep so I'm gonna take the day off" I said my voice cracking with tiredness.

"I think that's best deputy…would you like me to walk you to your hotel?"

"No John…I'll see you all tomorrow" I said turning and heading out into the morning sun.

I threw my blood stained clothes into the corner of the room to wash later before I took a bath and went to bed.

* * *

I awoke with a fright, jumping up from my mattress, a film of sweat covering my body. The nights events were haunting my dreams, I saw Forrest lying in a pool of his own blood while the snow covered him but I couldn't get to him this time. I was running but getting nowhere. I bolted out of bed, throwing my legs over the sheet. The panic in my stomach settled realising it was just a dream and I checked the time. It was mid-afternoon. I could go and see Forrest couldn't I? Hopefully his brothers were gone by now. I quickly got dressed and walked out into the warm winter afternoon sun before sitting in my car. When I got to the hospital I raced in and peered in the window to see if there was someone with him. He was on his own so I stepped in. He didn't look like he was awake so I stood beside him placing my hand over his again. His face had gotten some colour back but not a lot.

"Forrest…" I called.

This time he stirred slightly and his eyes opened.

"Hmm"

I felt something jump inside me hearing him mumble and I immediately whipped my hand off his. His eyes opened and glanced at mine and his brow furrowed.

"Forrest, don't speak…I'm not gonna stay long I just wanted to see how you were doing that's all"

"Hmm"

"Well…I'll see you" I said turning to leave. Thank God he was awake, that at least put my mind at ease.

"Deputy…" I heard him croak lowly. I turned back wondering if he had actually said it or it was just in my head.

"Looks like someone beat you to it" he said pointing to his neck.

But then his eyes closed with pain.

"No Forrest, I…"

But I couldn't finish that sentence. I knew anything I said after it would be a lie.

"Bye Forrest" I said walking out, tripping over my own nervous feet. I ran into Jack just as I turned the corner out of his room.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Just wanted to see how Forrest was doing"

"Why would you care about that?" he hissed.

"It's an awful thing that happened" I said looking down at my feet.

"Yea it is and he don't need you hangin' around stressin' him out more"

"Sorry Jack" I said pushing past him and marching out the door.

* * *

I didn't go back to see Forrest, I figured it was best not to, but I did go to the nurse for regular updates. It was another few weeks before Forrest would be allowed to go home, so we kept an eye on the others. Jack I noticed was beginning to get very antsy. We monitored a few meetings he had with Cricket and I think they were planning on starting up by themselves so I kept a car on them. He went to see Forrest regularly, and then visited his new girlfriend a lot.

An officer burst in through the door one afternoon telling me Jack was spotted loading something from Forrest's secret shed onto a pickup and heading towards the county line.

"Well go follow him then!" I ordered. I stood up from my desk and pointed to three officers to accompany him. "You, you and you go with him! Hurry, catch him before he gets across the county line!"

"Yes boss!" they all said in unison before piling into a car outside.

So Jack was planning on taking over while Forrest was laid up in bed. I wonder how Forrest was gonna like that.

We all waited with bated breath for the officers to return with Jack in cuffs and a whole truck of his liquor. Unfortunately, quite soon after they left they returned.

"What happened?"

"We thought we had them…but Jack really knows how to drive that vehicle"

"So what you're telling me is you lost him?"

They both nodded and I felt my temper bubbling over.

"I can't believe you let him get across, who are they meeting? Does anybody know?!"

But they all stayed silent.

"Fine…get back to work" I said stepping out of the office.

I lit a cigarette and decided to go for a walk. I found myself walking down towards the Bondurant's place. I don't know why, but soon I was standing facing his house as Forrest sat on his porch sipping his tea like nothing had happened. The only way you'd know is the huge scar that graced his neck with X stitches all across it, and his face that was still quite pale.

"Mr Bondurant"

"Yes deputy?" he croaked.

"How are you?" I said walking up the steps to him.

He cleared his throat but just stared at me as if I didn't say anything at all. I hate when he does that.

"I still can't believe you survived it"

"Well I did…so it gives you a chance to try" he coughed.

"Forrest listen…it was my guys that did that to you. I'd rather tell you and explain rather than you hearing it from someone else and getting it wrong" I started staring awkwardly around at anything except his fierce stare. "But I didn't want to work with them, they were scum from the city…and I told them, made it very clear there was to be absolutely no violence used. That's not how I operate but…" I said feeling myself starting to choke up.

"So, this was your doing?" he said pointing to his neck.

"Yes but Forrest you have to understand…I didn't mean for this to happen"

"So first off, you beat my brother to a pulp…then you try and kill me. Jesus deputy, you're really goin' all out aren't you?"

I could hear his voice straining slightly.

"No Forrest…you don't understand…"

"I do" he said cutting me off.

"You don't. I didn't mean for them to do this…once I found out I…"

"Once someone whispered it to you while you sat in your big office, what…what did you do deputy? Tell me"

"No Forrest…I was there" I whispered looking into his stare. "I was there when it happened…I saw it"

"So you stood by and watched it happen?"

I saw a slight flicker in his eyes and he took a deep breath in before I could say anything. He sat looking out beyond him, taking a sip of his tea and pulling his cardigan around him and I got a crushing feeling inside me.

"Florence…" he sighed shaking his head from side to side. His tone killed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers! New chapter, I hope you like it :D I have a feeling you will :) Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing I love you all! :D Also I just started a story loosely based on Cape Wrath, Tom Hardy plays Jack Donnelly and I just loved his character so I had to write something about him. There's clips on YouTube if you want to get a sense of what he's like in it, an evil bastard but ya gotta love him so check that out if you want, I hope you enjoy it if you do decide to read and sure leave a review for that or this, I love hearing your amazing thoughts :) So enough fluff, enjoy my loves! xoxo**

**-Sailor**

"Forrest, I didn't want them to do that, you gotta believe me"

"And why should I believe anything you say deputy" he said coughing slightly. He swallowed slightly and clutched his cup.

"Forrest"

He simply stood up from his chair and treaded over to me, his boots stomping against the wooden planks. I backed away slightly feeling his stare bore into my own. I backed away until I was met with the doorframe.

"Forrest" I said my breath slightly shaky.

"Deputy…" he sneered leaning in so our noses were bumping off each other's. "Now I ain't gonna hit you…" his fist suddenly flew past my head as he punched the wooden doorframe I was pressed against, causing my heart to stop for a moment. "Coz you a woman…and I ain't ever raised my hand to a female before…but you're gettin' pretty damn close…"

I closed my eyes, secretly wishing he would hit me and get it over with.

"Forrest…I swear, the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt"

His eyes searched mine but I could tell he didn't believe me. He grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me up to him. He reached into his cardigan pocket and pulled out what looked like a knuckle duster, entwining his fingers in it. His smoky breath filled my nostrils along with his musty odour.

"You see this; this would have been embedded in your skull a long time ago and if you do anything else to my family I swear…I will forget you're a woman, am I making myself clear?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. His eyes looked me up and down once before going back over to sit in his chair. I let out a shaky breath and steadied myself against the door, my legs feeling like jelly underneath me.

"Now get the hell off my property"

I walked down the steps and headed back to my hotel. I threw myself on my bed, reviewing what had just happened and I felt bile and sick rising from my stomach. I clambered over to the bathroom and puked into the toilet, tears streaming down my face. I crawled back onto my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

I was awoken by some loud knocks on my door. I rubbed my eyes and headed over. I pulled the handle and felt the whole door being pushed in on top of me. Howard and Jack stormed in before Jack turned and locked the door.

"You tryin to have my brother killed deputy?!" Howard roared pushing me back on the bed.

"No I didn't! I tried to tell Forrest earlier…"

But then his hand landed right across my mouth making my whole bottom lip and chin go numb. Obviously Howard wasn't as worried about how to treat a lady as Forrest was; maybe that's why he sent him instead of doing it himself. He landed a punch right into my left eye before landing another one on the other side of my face causing a huge cut to open on my cheek.

"So you beat up Jack and then you get Forrest's throat cut? I'm next deputy! What you got planned huh?!"

"Howard…" said Jack looking slightly panic stricken.

"Jack if you're gonna complain go wait outside…the deputy and me got stuff we need to talk about" he said running his hand over his mouth.

He looked back at Jack and I took this opportunity to grab the gun I had under my pillow and stick it right between his eyes.

"You were sayin?" I sneered.

"Howard!" piped Jack.

"What? You gonna blow my head off?"

"I didn't see you out there helping Forrest when he was in trouble" I whispered raising my eyebrow. I knew that cut him right to the core.

"You heartless cocksucking…"

"Ah!" I said cocking the gun. That shut him up pretty quickly. "Tut tut Howard…that's very bold language to use in front of a woman" I jeered.

"Deputy…don't" said Jack.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't" I said keeping my eyes on Howard.

"Forr…Forrest" he gasped.

My lip twitched slightly.

"Why the fuck would that stop me?"

He moved slightly out from behind Howard and took a step towards me.

"I know you took him to the hospital…the nurse told me. I haven't told Forrest yet though, he still thinks he walked, likes to think that so I just let him" he chuckled slightly. "I know why you did it…"

"You don't know shit Jack Bondurant!" I screamed.

"I do…I was inside and I saw you two talking outside earlier and…"

"Jack shut the fuck up!" I said my voice cracking. "Now get the fuck out the two of you before I stick this gun in your mouths and paint these walls with your brains"

Jack put his hand on Howards shoulder and pulled him out the door. I closed it immediately, locked it and threw my gun under the bed, falling down the door and burying my head in my knees.

* * *

The next day I arrived at the station after my best attempts to try and cover up my horrible bruised eye and cut cheek with my makeup.

"Deputy…what happened?" Henry gasped as soon as I stepped in.

Obviously I hadn't done a very good job.

"Nothin' we got word on where those scumbags are?"

"Yes ma'am, they're staying down in a little motel just off the main road. Want us to go and get them?"

"No…what's done is done I suppose"

"Did you hear about Forrest?" said Henry as he spat his tobacco onto the floor.

"No, what?" asked another.

I was getting slightly agitated as I flicked through some papers as their conversation continued.

He's gonna be ok" smiled Henry "That is truly one man worthy of legend"

"What a hero"

"I know, a true legend if ever I've seen one"

I banged my fist loudly on the table causing them all to look up at me.

"I have a new rule! There is to be no more talk of Forrest Bondurant or any of them for that matter, in this office again unless you are telling me you've shut down their stills!" I roared. "Am I making myself clear?!"

"Yes ma'am" they both gulped.

"Which by the fucking way guys, should you not be working on that?!"

"Yes boss" they said tipping their hats and getting out of their chairs.

I stormed into my office and closed the door. The last name I wanted to hear right now was Forrest Bondurant or his fucking legend.

I spent the rest of the day in my office doing paperwork after giving them strict instructions that they were not to bother me unless it was totally necessary.

I heard a knock on the door and John walked in holding a cup of coffee. He peered checking to make sure I wasn't about to kill him for bothering me. The word had gone around of my foul mood.

"Deputy I have some coffee for you" he smiled setting it down on my desk.

"Thanks" I said not looking up.

"Who did that to you? Was it those guys we brought down?"

"You mean the guys YOU brought down?" I snapped.

He didn't say anything, he knew not to.

"No it wasn't"

"Was it Forrest?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked straight at him.

"No Forrest doesn't hit women…now get the fuck out of my office" I said looking back down at my work.

I waited until the door was closed and I took a sip of the coffee. My whole face contorted tasting it, it was worse than sewage. I leaned back and flung the rest out the window onto the scorched ground. It wasn't anything like the special Bondurant coffee.

* * *

That night I lay in my bathtub occasionally poking the area around my eye to gage how sore it was. It was still pretty sore. I dipped my head under the water blocking out every noise. When I came up for air, I heard banging on my door. I contemplated not answering at all considering what happened yesterday, until I heard someone mumble from the other side.

"Deputy?"

I picked myself out of the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened the door a crack and my suspicions were confirmed, it was Forrest.

"What do you want?" I said through the little crack.

He leaned his head against the door whispering through the crack at me, one of his eyes meeting mine.

"I wanted to talk to you that's all"

"You got a weapon?"

"No…you're still a woman in my eyes" he whispered.

I opened the door fully allowing his huge form to step into my room. He looked around at the dull walls and simply let out a breath. I don't think, even if I lived to be 100 that I would ever understand what was going on in Forrest's head. How can such a violent man remind me so much of a little boy, so naïve and vulnerable?

He simply stood there looking around while I sat on my bed, still in my towel waiting for him to say something.

"Didn't you say you wanted to talk?" I said feeling my hair starting to dry I had been sitting there so long.

"Yes I did deputy"

"So talk" I said bluntly.

I mentally remembered the gun I had placed back under my pillow.

"What Howard did…that's inexcusable. Hitting a poor, defenceless woman like that…that just ain't right"

Obviously he forgot to mention the whole gun pointing and 'painting the walls with their brains' line.

"You sent him to do it"

"Who told you that now?" he mumbled, taking his hat off his head and holding it to the middle of his chest.

"Well…no one but I just assumed…"

"Didn't I tell you I would never lay a finger on a little woman like you?"

"Who told you Howard did this to me?" I said ignoring his question.

"Jack…things of that nature get'd to Jack. He's a sheltered boy"

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. There was no way I was going to let my guard down, even if it was just Forrest standing here. I could see from his weighed down pocket that he clearly had his knuckleduster with him.

"Fine whatever, is that all you've come to say?"

"Well no I wanted to tell you I've had words…and such with Howard bout that and nothin' like that ain't gonna happen again you have my word"

I rubbed my arm, feeling the water from my hair drip down and snake along my skin tickling it, while I kept his eye contact. I saw his eyes shift from mine to my arm before he grunted a bit.

"I…I just wanted to let you know that's all"

"Well thank you" I said getting up and offering my hand for him to shake it. His whole upper half bent a bit looking down at my hand like he had no idea what to do. The hand that was not holding the hat reached over and gripped mine gently which gave me goose bumps.

"I appreciate that Forrest" I whispered.

He grunted slightly and looked away from my stare.

"Still don't change anything…you still tried to have me killed" he mumbled.

"Forrest, if I had wanted to kill you do you not think I would have left you there to die in the snow?"

"What's that now?" he said his brow furrowing slightly.

"Who do you think drove you to the hospital?"

"I walked"

"No you didn't…don't tell me you honestly believed that?"

He didn't say anything just looked at me still gripping my hand.

"I sent my whole group back but I stayed to make sure nothing else happened. I fell asleep and woke up just as they were making a grab for you…I would have jumped them but…"

"No those guys were dangerous…they would have attacked you if they hada seen you…and I wouldn't have been able to fight them off" he whispered. He was probably right, even though I was the deputy that wouldn't have stopped them.

"So when they left I went straight over and put you in the back of my car and drove to the hospital and waited"

"I thought I walked…" he said quietly.

"No I had to lift you in" I said taking a step closer to him. "I waited there until I had gotten word you were going to be ok"

"Did you…did you come into my room?" he said as his eyes glazed over slightly as if remembering something.

"Yea…I was talking to you, until your brother's arrived"

His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but he stopped himself. Silence filled the room while I saw the cogs in Forrest's brain working, on what I didn't know.

"That's what I meant…the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt" I whispered.

I reached up and touched his face lightly, his stubble tickling the tops of my fingers.

"Um…"

"Ssh" I whispered brushing my fingers over his lips.

"What…what you doin'?"

I took his hand that was still gripping mine in a hand shake and placed it over my towel, on my breast.

"Touch me Forrest…its ok" I whispered leaning my mouth up to his, leaving my guard shattered to bits around me on the floor.

A grunt came from deep within his chest and I saw his eyes flicker from side to side but his hand didn't move.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I apologise for this taking so long but I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit short and I'm sorry but I hope you like it none the less :) And sure leave a review, I love reading your lovely thoughts :) xoxo**

**-Sailor**

My breath quickened feeling his hand grip me tighter.

"Forrest" I whispered.

"Um…" he mumbled.

I took his hat from his reluctant hands and dropped it on the floor unbuttoning the top button of his dusty shirt. His eyes never left mine and I was beginning to lose hope since his hand hadn't moved. I moved closer to him and rested my cheek against his chest, feeling the warmth of his body meeting my own. Franklin didn't seem so lonely now. I heard him clear his throat so I looked back up at him, his hand not moving an inch. But then just as I lost all hope, he swallowed hard and his other hand reached for the knot I had in my towel undoing it causing it fall to the floor. His hand settled back where it had been before except now, there was no towel. I let out a sigh feeling his touch on my bare flesh. I pulled his cardigan off him letting it drop before rubbing his shoulders.

"Forrest what is this power you have over me?" I whispered as his eyes watched his fingers caress the pale flesh.

"Hmm" he mumbled.

I stood on my toes reaching up and placed my lips on his. His other hand wrapped around my back and pulled me up closer to him.

"What's a big city gal like you want with a country bumpkin like me?" he mumbled, his low rocky voice giving me goose bumps.

"I don't know" I said leaning my lips closer to his, wanting so bad to feel inescapably close to him. I just wanted him to wrap his huge arms around me, pull me into him and just take me. Unfortunately, I knew Forrest wasn't the 'push everything off the table and just take me' kind of guy. Proving my point, I was standing naked in front of him, with his hand on my breast but all his eyes were looking at were my eyes.

"You do something to me Forrest Bondurant…tell me you feel the same way" I whispered, desperately wanting to hear him say it.

"Florence, think about it…I'm standing here aren't I?" he whispered. Then I remembered what everyone had told me ever since I got here. Forrest Bondurant doesn't say a lot, but thinks deeply about everything. I suppose under everything even Forrest was just as raw and exposed as I was.

I smiled and kissed him. There was no reason for him to say it. If he wasn't thinking the exact same thing I was, then he wouldn't be here. His smoky breath filled my mouth as I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him into me. I took a few steps back and the back of my legs hit the bed and I fell, pulling Forrest down on top of me. I couldn't help but moan, I needed to feel the weight of a man on top of me and so far Forrest was ticking all the right boxes. Everything in the city was so rushed, but here time just seemed to slow down, especially with Forrest. I hadn't been with a man in so long that feeling his touch on my skin had me nearly finished. I wrapped my legs around his huge waist as he lifted me up to sit on the bed more comfortably. I unbuttoned his shirt more revealing a hairy bulging bed of muscle.

He cleared his throat and I saw his eyes flicker down to my breasts and he pulled his upper lip under with his teeth making me snigger. I pulled his shirt around his huge shoulders and threw it to the side. He took in a deep breath, clearing his throat again before his eyes glanced to the right. He suddenly seemed to tense up, and I got a worrying feeling. But then I felt a hard bulge press against my leg. Forrest doesn't say a lot but his actions speak thousands of words. I ran my hand down his chest and flicked the button on his trousers. My hand found its way down the front of his body and he grunted slightly.

"Hmm"

I leaned up, letting my tongue slip in between his plump lips waiting for him to respond. His tongue tipped off mine which felt like a bullet through my whole body. I felt a pulse radiating from my groin so I arched my back urging Forrest to slip out of his trousers and slip into me.

His hand moved from my breast, down to my hip before I felt his finger rub my clitoris gently. I felt my insides nearly explode.

"Hmm"

I lifted him out and felt him against the flesh of my inner thigh, his eyes keeping contact with mine. He guided himself in with gentle tenderness that a man of Forrest's size shouldn't possess. I let out a small squeal. It had been that long.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"Oh God I am Forrest" I groaned.

My head fell back onto the pillow and I felt him move his hips slightly, the friction sending shivers up my spine. I ran my hands all over his huge body pulling his weight onto me more. I wanted to feel him fully lying on top of me, not holding his weight off me. His hips rubbed against mine trying to get his rhythm going but then I heard three knocks on my door.

"Go away!" growled deep from my chest.

"Deputy?" I heard muffled from the other side of the door.

"Come back later!" I yelled. Funnily enough, it didn't seem to bother Forrest, he just continued moving his hips gently keeping his eyes on mine. It was like he didn't even hear them.

"It's important!"

"Someone better be dead!" I yelled before Forrest's lips cut across me.

"Don't answer it" Forrest whispered into my mouth.

"I'm not" I whispered kissing him.

"Deputy! We got two bodies on our hands!" I heard someone yell knocking on the door again.

"I'm busy!"

"Deputy we need you to come see the scene of the crime…it's our friends the city"

"You're big boys you can handle it! I trust you guys!"

"That doesn't sound like her…" I heard one mumble.

Even though my conversation with my officers should have ruined the mood, it was apparent neither I nor Forrest was about to let that happen. He bit down on the tender flesh of my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair trying to soak up as much of his touch as possible. This was exactly what I imagined life would be like here with Forrest. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead and onto my chest as he quickened his pace.

"Deputy!"

But in a move that was totally unlike me, I ignored them. For once, I didn't care about my job; I didn't care about Franklin's distilleries…

"We also got word about one of them Bondurant stills" I heard another mumble.

That made something in my stomach drop. Forrest looked up at me and I heard him mumble to himself.

"We'll talk about it later!" I squeaked.

I heard them mumble to themselves before I heard their steps fade down the corridor.

"Forrest…"

He lips rested on mine, his eyes hit mine. "I don't wanna talk about work" he whispered.

I nodded, pushing my lips towards his and he suddenly kissed me forcefully and rough, grabbing my shoulders and quickly spinning me around quickly so I lay on top of him. He growled, grabbing my hips and pushed me up and down slowly on him which was killing me. This was a side of Forrest I had never seen, so forceful and vicious and I liked it. Then he grabbed my waist in his death grip and spun me around again making me squeal, throwing all his weight back on top of me, quickening up until the headboard was banging so hard against the wall, I felt bad for the people in the room opposite mine. I closed my eyes, the friction making shockwaves run through my whole body. His mouth opened but unlike every other man I've been with, he was so quiet. But that was just Forrest, and it was a nice change of pace. His eyes expressed every emotion he was feeling.

Forrest's strong hands grabbed the headboard as he pushed me up into it until everything in my body just closed around him and all his weight fell on me once again, leaving me gasping for air.

"Forrest…" I gasped.

But his finger landed over my lips. "Ssh…we don't need to talk right now"

I flicked my sweaty hair out of my face and I felt him inhale deeply. He lifted himself off me lying right beside me. I breathed in deep allowing my lungs to stretch to their full capacity. But I turned over and rested my head on his chest feeling his heart rate slow down along with his breathing underneath my cheek. My hand found his and I entwined my fingers in his. I let out a huge breath and my eyes closed over. His body warmth was mixing with the humid air making me sweat more but I didn't care. It was worth it to wake up with his man holding me close to his chest, finally feeling some sort of warmth and happiness in my cold, sterile career driven life. But then I knew, I would have to go back to the station and talk about shutting down Forrest's stills…and of course I would have to shut them down, that was my job but right now that didn't matter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry this has taken so long but I've had stupid essays to do for college :( But I am so happy now being able to have time to write again yay! :D So here we go, I hope you enjoy it and sure leave a review :) I love you all! All my readers and reviewers, you're all legends! :D xoxo**

**-Sailor**

The crisp morning Franklin sun shone in at me from my hotel window and I opened my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the sunlight. I saw Forrest's arm was draped across me grasping my hand, his rock hard chest pressed against me, his chest hair tickling my back. I could feel a thin film of sweat on my body and the temperature was stifling…it was perfect. I heard Forrest grumble slightly and his arm pulled me closer and I couldn't stop a smile creeping across my face.

"Hmm" I heard him mumble and take a deep breath in. My stomach jumped hearing him mumble in my ear and I didn't want to get out of this bed and I didn't want to leave Forrest. I heard Forrest flick open his pocket watch before snapping it shut again.

"I should probably head back" I heard him mummer.

"No…" I sighed.

He pulled me closer to him, his cool breath on my sticky skin. I turned around and pressed my body closer to him looking into his eyes, the air around us dense and musty.

"Forrest…"

"Deputy…" he replied.

That cut through me like a dagger. For a few blissful hours I had forgotten I was a deputy and why I was even here. But in one swift breath, Forrest had brought me back down to earth and reality. He grunted and turned to get up. I pulled his arm back down and rested my head on my chest. But he pulled me away and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his shirt back on. I sat up and wrapped the sheet around me watching Forrest, but we didn't speak. Forrest quietly got dressed and picked up his hat where I had dropped it last night.

"Forrest" I called as his hand landed on the handle.

He slowly turned around and his eyes met mine.

"What…what about…" I stuttered unable to finish my sentence.

Forrest held his hat to his chest, his eyes darting from side to side before he cleared his throat.

"Deputy" he simply nodded before turning the handle and walking out. I lay back and listened as his monotonous footsteps faded down the hall. The sweat cooled my body and I had to wrap the sheet fully around me.

* * *

After I eventually managed to pull myself out of bed and get dressed, I didn't shower…as disturbing as it sounds I didn't want to wash the scent of Forrest off me. I wanted to have it on me for as long as possible. I opened the door to the station and saw the entire force look up at me. Clearly word had gotten round of my odd behaviour.

"Is there a problem?" I snapped.

A slight mummer whistled across the room as they all nodded their heads.

"Deputy…when we called last night…"

"I was fucking asleep, do you really need to be calling to my room at that hour?" I snapped.

"Well you…you told us…"

"Well I was really tired last night, that's all"

"It just…didn't sound like you"

"Have you got anything useful to say?" I snapped wiping my forehead.

"Those bodies we found…our boys from Chicago"

"Who was it?"

"We're thinking it was the Bondurant's"

That was like a dagger in my system.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well it makes sense…considering what happened to Forrest"

"Was Forrest there?" I said my voice cracking slightly.

"We don't know…by the time we got there everyone was gone…what should we do?"

"Nothin' it was gonna happen eventually" I said shrugging my shoulders, lighting a cigarette.

"Deputy…"

"They were scum in Chicago, ain't no one gonna miss them"

"Whatever you say, you're the boss"

I could see them all looking around at each other, clearly worried at my dismissive attitude towards the death of 3 men we had working for us.

"You got anything else?" I said blowing smoke out of the corner of my mouth. I knew it was only a matter of time before he mentioned Forrest and the stills but I couldn't bring myself to mention him.

"We got word…Jack Bondurant been trying to impress his new girl"

"What the fuck you speakin' in riddles for? What is it?"

"We got someone watching him and he's been driving around in this flash motor. He's been spotted collecting her from her house, we got someone following them"

"You think he's gonna bring her to the stills?" I said, flashbacks of my night with Forrest hitting me like lead bricks.

They shrugged their shoulders and spat tobacco on the ground. "Don't know…maybe"

"Would he be that stupid?"

"Maybe…he's a kid, he's certainly not afraid to show his new found wealth. He's got a new motor, new clothes. Have you seen his new flash suits?"

"Yea I have…so far they've managed to evade us…they have a big still…that's probably it…we'd finish them"

"Exactly deputy" some of them smiled.

"Yea…those Bondurant's would be over…" I said trying to shake the feeling I was getting remembering Forrest's lips trailing all over my body…the weight of him on top of me…his flesh against mine…both our bodies writing together in sync…

"Should we meet up with them?" said one of them, interrupting my thoughts.

"Who's the guy who came back with this info?" I coughed.

"That would be me deputy" spoke one holding his hand up.

"Where are they heading?"

"Don't know, I told them to leave a car every few miles so we know what general direction they're going in"

"Very good"

"So…are we gonna follow them?"

I took in a huge breath and rubbed my eyes, trying to rub Forrest's image from my mind. I hesitated and I knew they picked up on that. Forrest didn't say anything before he left; it was like last night was nothing. The way he called me deputy…so cold and uncaring…I shook my head and ran my finger over my eyebrow.

"Yea, let's shut down the sons of bitches" I sneered.

A huge intake of breath echoed through the office as they all psyched themselves up.

They grabbed their guns and piled out to the cars. I grabbed a shotgun along with my smaller weapon and headed out with them. I checked the barrel and filled it with bullets. Fuck Forrest and fuck the Bondurant's.

* * *

We started out and met with the various cars that lined the route until we eventually spotted Jack's car parked down in the bush land. We parked the cars out of view and I brought two guys with me to watch. Jack sat in the driver's seat alongside his girlfriend chatting.

"Deputy…should we not take a look around while they're distracted?"

"No, don't move" I whispered staring intently through the binoculars at them. I could see Forrest in Jack alright…but I swallowed hard not allowing those feelings back inside my head.

Then I saw him step out of the car and go around to open the door for him.

"Deputy?" I heard the one on the left whisper, edging slightly on the spot clearly eager to get going.

"Don't you fucking move" I snapped.

He helped her out of the car and I saw them stepping over the long grass and in through the trees, hand in hand. I lowered the binoculars and something inside began to hurt. My eyes closed remembering Forrest's hand gripping mine all night. I woke up with his fingers entwined in mine and the strong feelings of sheer bliss started to come back. For a moment, I considered pulling my team off Jack's trail but then I remembered this morning. He just upped and left, without as much as a goodbye.

"Alright, move" I whispered.

We all got up and moved silently down the hill tracing the footsteps they just took through the woodlands. We walked as silently as we could and then I saw it, everything we had worked for over the past few months. The smoke billowed out slowly through the trees and I knew we had it.

I signalled the two guys I had around me to go around the back and check it out while I had two come with me round the front. I could hear them whispering inside so I signalled them to stop. We knelt down in the long grass and I could tell they were wondering why we were stopping. The truth was I stopped because this was it. This was the point of no return. If I went in now, I couldn't take it back and I don't think Forrest could forgive me even if he has up to now, this would take the biscuit.

"Deputy"" one whispered.

"Hang on" I whispered clutching my gun to my chest.

"They could leave at any minute" the other piped up.

"Shut up…I'm thinking"

"Deputy…"

"I'm still the one giving the fucking orders!" I hissed.

The blood was starting to settle in my knees causing pain in my lower legs but my mind was racing so much, I barely noticed. I inched closer peering through the cracks in the wooden shed and I could smell the alcohol, feeling it stinging my nostrils. This was it, now or never for me, my job, my relationship with Forrest…well actually what relationship? Clearly I didn't mean that much to Forrest, probably just a one night stand and that left a sour taste in my mouth. My lip twitched slightly and I shifted in my position…then I heard an ear piercing squeal coming from the woods, throwing me totally off guard. Then I heard voices from inside becoming panicked.

"Go!" I yelled.

We jumped up from our kneeling position and stormed the little wooden cabin. We had a job on our hands getting in through the doors though. The two guys I had with me bashed the door while I peered through the wood. I heard gun shots from the other end and his little girlfriend screamed. I saw Cricket's bandy leg's running away from us along with his girlfriend. But I didn't see Jack. We eventually got in and place was quiet.

"Jack baby" I called cocking my rifle. "I know you're here…"

"I think you scared him off deputy"

I walked, holding the gun in front of me checking all the nooks and crannies but Jack was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard a noise come from up on top of the rafters. Then before I knew what hit me, a door opened right in front of me whacking me in the face causing me to land in a heap on the ground. My whole head felt rattled and I lost my bearings momentarily. I instinctively scrambled to grab my weapon but was stopped by Howard's foot pressing hard into my wrist from above.

"I'll get you, you son of a bitch" I sneered trying to move from his grip.

"You think you can scare us deputy…we already told you, us Bondurant's don't lay down for nobody" he smiled.

"Thompson!" I heard Jack roar.

I turned my head and saw Jack approach with a shotgun pointed to my head. He walked closer, his finger pressed firmly on the trigger.

"You won't shoot me" I laughed nervously.

"Oh yea?" he said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I know you won't, you and I both know why you won't"

I saw Howard look between us but I saw something flicker in Jack's eye. Jack knew that there was something between Forrest and I. I also knew Jack didn't have it in him to shoot me. After all, as Forrest had said to me, he was a sheltered boy. I laughed slightly making his lip twitch. Then I felt him kick me hard in the face, dazzling me for a few minutes while they ran. I heard my guys run in and stop seeing me lying on the ground.

"What are you looking at me for? Go after them!" I roared trying to regain a firm footing. Blood dripped from my nose and I let out a roar, out of frustration more than anything else. Frustration at Jack, frustration at Forrest, frustration at myself for letting these Bondurant boys get to me. I leaned against one of the huge barrels they had hooked up waiting on them to return with Jack. Except they didn't, they arrived back empty handed apart Cricket and the girl. I had a group watch them while I brought in the axes from the cars. They smashed the barrels and I had them hook it all up to dynamite. I wiped my nose as we stumbled through the grass to get a safe distance away. I held my nose back and turned around to watch.

"Deputy?" one asked.

I held my head back, the blood flow not stemming and the pain starting to kick in with the adrenaline fading.

"Blow it" I snapped.

Fuck Forrest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story! :D New chapter which I hope you enjoy, sure leave me a review with what you think :) Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, I love you all! :D xoxox**

**-Sailor**

I watched the flames and black smoke rise into the sky as I held a piece of cloth up to my nose feeling the blood flow beginning to slow down. There was an eerie silence amongst us watching the flames engulf the Bondurant's main source of income, but unfortunately I didn't get the same sense of satisfaction as I did when I shut down their stills when I first arrived.

"Deputy…we still got the kid and the girl" called Jerry.

I nodded slowly checking the tissue, realising the blood had stopped. I threw it on the ground and grabbed my shotgun following the officer to where they were keeping them.

"Send the girl home, her dad's the preacher" I mumbled to one of them.

The last thing I wanted was the preacher on my case, giving me shit about holding his daughter in the cells. He took her arm gently and led her away to the car before driving her back.

"Cricket, cricket, cricket" I sighed lighting a cigarette.

He ran his dirty fingers over his forehead leaving black streaks across them and I could see he was beginning to sweat lightly.

"Cricket…I want to make this easy on you…you got anymore stills?"

"I ain't gonna say nothin' ma'am"

"Why, I can tell you right now when we get Jack Bondurant he won't be as loyal as you are"

"You don't know that…me and Jack well me and all the Bondurant's actually, we real close. They're like my brother's ma'am"

"Cricket, don't make me do this. Just tell me, I won't say anything"

He just shoved his hands in his pockets and sniffed loudly.

"Cricket, c'mon we go for a walk" I said as non-threatening as I could. I rested my hand on his shoulder and offered him a cigarette which he refused.

We walked through the dense trees and I noticed his legs bent in slightly as he walked.

"Cricket what's wrong with your legs?"

"I got the rickets when I was a kid…ain't never healed properly"

"Here, sit here…" I said pointing to a stump sticking out of the ground.

He placed himself down and his bandy knees rattled against each other. I cocked my rifle and took a deep breath.

"Cricket…don't make me do this"

"Deputy, I know you ain't gonna shoot me"

"How do you suppose that?"

"Jack told me bout you and Forrest"

"Excuse me" I snipped, pointing the rifle at his head.

"I know how you feel about him…I can tell…when I see you around him…you act differently"

"When have you seen me with Forrest?" I sneered.

"When you call to his house…I'm usually around workin' on the car ma'am"

"So you think just because you have this vague notion that Forrest and I are together…"

"I never said that ma'am…" he said wrinkling his brow.

My lip twitched.

"Don't interrupt me boy!" I yelled. "Just coz you think you know something about me and Forrest, you think that's gonna save you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground.

"Just tell me if there's another still, if there isn't it would be better for you to speak up now" I pressed.

"You still don't get it do you? You think you've finished them because you shut down that still?" he laughed lowly.

"Don't test me boy" I sneered.

"You might as well shoot me deputy coz I ain't gonna say nothin'"

I sighed insincerely and aimed. "Cricket, you're not giving me a whole lotta options here"

"Just before you do it…can I say one more thing?" he stuttered.

"Go on"

"Forrest…"

But then something clicked in my head and I pulled the trigger shooting him straight in the chest. His lifeless body fell behind the stump. Smoke puffed from the barrel and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry Cricket but Forrest is the last thing I want to talk about" I chirped and headed back to my men. I finally began to feel like my hard ass self again.

"What happened to Cricket?" one of the local officers asked.

"He wasn't gonna talk" I shrugged.

"Deputy…you didn't" he croaked.

"It's progress" I muttered reloading my weapon.

I looked at his shocked expression and saw some tobacco drip from his open mouth.

"Everyone loved that boy…he ain't never hurt a soul"

"Officer, you got somethin' you want to say?" I sneered in his face.

"No deputy" he gulped shaking his head.

"Well then why don't you get off your incompetent arse and go back to the station coz I can guarantee one thing…those Bondurant's got more than this still and we need to be ready for them"

"Yes boss" he nodded.

He turned around and rounded up the men.

"Make sure there's nothing left, not even half a barrel. I don't want anything left for those Bondurant's" I shouted after him.

We'll see how Jack fare's when he finds I've killed his smuggling buddy. I had a slight lapse in concentration there with Forrest but now it was totally out of my system and I could concentrate on my job.

* * *

I was feeling slightly more charitable than usual so I decided to give the boys the rest of the day off considering the size of the hit we had just made.

The local boys took the opportunity to run as fast as they could from the scene. Obviously, the death of Cricket had hit them a bit harder than the rest of us. These hicks are ridiculous; I don't think I could stick living in a town where everyone knows everyone else and their business.

We stayed behind a bit to make sure everything was disposed of and there were no remnants. I returned after the long drive and stopping to buy cigarettes and found the boys from Chicago had stayed in the station and bought a bottle of soda on their travels. They poured some into a cup and gave it to me as I walked in, which I must admit was a nice gesture.

"Deputy, we gotta raise a glass to you"

"This doesn't look like a glass boys" I laughed holding up the dingy cup they gave me.

"Well it's the best we could find in this in this one horse town, crystal flutes haven't made their way down here" they laughed raising their cups.

"To the deputy" they all chorused.

"Ah boys I couldn't have done it without you" I smiled raising my cup along with them. "I knew I needed to bring down some actual police officers from the city. These country bumpkins don't know one end of the law from the other"

Laughter erupted from the group and I sipped the drink. I sat down at the Sherriff's desk and put my feet up on the table.

"Suits you, boss" Jerry laughed.

"Yea? You think I could run this town Jerry?" I laughed.

"Without a doubt boss! Place would be run correctly anyway" piped up John.

"So boss what's the plan? We leaving soon, going back up to the city? Gettin' cabin fever in this dusty old town" Jerry laughed, interrupting John like he just interrupted him.

"Ah Jerry, we can't leave yet" I laughed.

"Ah why not boss, these mosquito bites are killing me!" he said slapping the back of his neck.

"Nah these hicks are still unruly, they need to be taught how to be controlled" I mumbled sipping from the cup.

"Ah deputy…"

"What Jerry you miss the shows? The girls? The lifestyle?" I laughed.

"You're damn right I do! I miss civilised company" he sighed.

"Ah don't worry we'll be heading back soon enough"

"But we've got the stills; we've shut down near every one of those stills including the Bondurant's"

"Ah Jerry, you don't think that was their only still do you?"

"Well…"

"No, you gotta think like these hicks…"

But then a light caught my attention and I saw a car pull up outside the station.

"Looks like we got company boss" said Jerry, his hand landing on his rifle.

I leant back in my chair and peered out the window. I saw Forrest climb out of the driver's seat and pull his cardigan over his massive shoulders.

Jerry whipped out his rifle and stood beside me.

"Jerry it's fine, it's just Forrest"

Then Jerry placed his hand on my shoulder and pulled back trigger, constantly watching Forrest outside. I looked up at Jerry. He had never done anything like that before; it was almost like he was trying to protect me. I think the sun was starting to get to these boys. I pushed his hand off which brought his attention back to me.

"Jerry, Forrest isn't gonna come in here all guns blazing, believe me"

He looked out again and I heard Forrest's heavy footfall on the steps outside, before he reluctantly placed his gun back in his holder. He pushed his hat back on his head and remained beside me. Forrest's huge form entered the station and I felt every officer place their hand on their guns.

"Deputy" he mumbled taking off his hat, holding it to his chest like he always does. He looked straight at me and no one else, like there was no one else in the room.

"Forrest" I replied.

Jerry put his hand back on my shoulder and I saw Forrest's eyes flicker to it slightly before returning his gaze back to me.

"Could I speak to you for a minute?" he muttered.

"Whatever you gotta say, you can say it here" snapped Jerry.

What the hell was happening to him? This was so unlike him.

"You mind sending your boys away?" he muttered.

"Forrest what's this about?" I asked.

"I'd prefer to talk in private if it's all the same with you"

I looked straight into Forrest's stare and I got an instant flashback of having Tommy on top of me staring at me with that exact same glare. I signalled to the guys but they didn't mean move.

"Guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said sternly.

They looked around at each other and reluctantly walked out, everyone except Jerry.

"Jerry" I pressed.

"No Florence…I don't trust him" he whispered.

"Jerry…I'll be fine"

"Jerry, if you don't mind" mumbled Forrest.

"Excuse me?" snapped Jerry.

I stood up and put my hand on Jerry's chest, feeling him forcing his body against my hand.

"Jerry…go" I pressed.

Jerry's eyes flashed to Forrest and I saw his lip twitch. I pushed him slightly catching his attention.

"C'mon Jerry, she doesn't want you here" muttered Forrest.

"Don't you fucking talk to me you stupid hick!" yelled Jerry.

He pulled his gun out of his holster and pointed it at Forrest. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door pushing him down the steps.

"Jerry, go back to your hotel" I shouted. "Get some sleep and come back tomorrow"

"Deputy…we should go back to the city straight away, we don't belong here" he muttered as he walked away into the growing darkness.

I turned back to Forrest who stood looking at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?!" I exploded. I was getting sick of him doing that at this stage.

"What you did to Cricket Florence…that's unforgivable"

"Forrest, I'm here to do a job…and he wasn't talking so it had to be done" I shrugged.

I sauntered back over to my desk and Forrest turned on the spot to me.

"He was a good boy, ain't never done nothin' to no one"

"If this is all you have to say, I have no interest in hearing this"

He placed his hat on my desk and looked around. I shook my head trying to shake the images of last night that were popping into my head from every corner of my mind.

"The fact that I lay down with someone as despicable as you…"

Ouch.

"Well you did and by the sounds of things you enjoyed it" I smirked trying to skip over the last hurtful comment he said.

"You know how that hurt everyone…"

"I don't care about that"

"You know how much that hurt Jack…"

"Again, I don't care"

Suddenly he slammed his fist into the table and a growl came from his chest, which made me jump slightly.

"Yes you do Florence" he sneered.

"Why do you care anyway? You weren't so interested in me this morning" I snapped.

His eyes closed over and I took this opportunity to look out the window to make sure Jerry had gone home.

"Forrest, I've come here to do a job"

"Well you've done that so why don't you go home"

"Oh I'm not finished yet" I smirked.

I suddenly felt Forrest grab my shirt and shove me against the wall giving me an instant fright. He held me up off the ground slightly and glared into my eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"You'd like me to just leave wouldn't you?" I said, trying to control my shaky voice. "So you could go back to making that shit with your brother's"

His fingers entwined themselves in my shirt and he pressed his face against mine.

"Deputy…I want you to leave but not for them reasons…" he said, his voice straining.

I saw something ignite in his eyes but just as it flashed, it disappeared.

"I want you to leave…because what I'm feeling for you is killing me…but you're a vile, cold, heartless human being and I hate myself for feeling this way about such a despicable woman"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was shocked to my very core and my whole body went numb. My brow relaxed and I saw Forrest's stiffen. He banged me against the wall, clearly trying to get rid of his frustration.

"I can't feel this way about you, especially with what you just did to that poor kid…it's not even about our stills anymore…"

"Forrest…" I said wanting so bad to tell him I just did it because I was angry with him and myself, for having these feelings for him. We were quite similar in some ways.

"Shut up" he said knocking me against the wall again. "Now I want you out of here…" he said, his hand suddenly reaching out and grabbing my neck.

"I thought you said you would never harm a woman…" I choked.

"I ain't gonna hurt you…but it sure is nice to think about" he growled. "I want you to leave…go back to the big city with your big city cops and leave me and my family alone. That Jerry seems to be sweet on you…" he sneered, his eyes flickering to the side "Leave Franklin and never come back" he growled. "If you don't…well Howard was quite upset by Cricket's death as well, and as you well know he ain't as concerned with hittin' women as I am"

"Forrest…" I gulped. "Why do we have to do this…you can come with me" I said feeling my guard fall slightly.

He shook his head and I saw his eyes water slightly.

"We're too different…I have morals…you don't" he stated simply before letting me drop to the floor. He stomped over to the door but I knew this wasn't going to be the last argument we had.

"Forrest!" I called. "I think…I think I love you" I muttered.

That stopped him dead in his tracks. His head turned slightly glancing at me from over his shoulder.

"Jerry's right, you don't belong here" he mumbled before walking out the door and into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! First of all, let me apologise sincerely for not updating any of my Tom Hardy stories including The Take: Freddie Jackson, Cape Wrath: Jack Donnelly and Forrest: Listen as the nightingale sings. I literally have had no time to write whatsoever, I have college exams coming up really soon and I've been studying so much. Trust me, I am not having any fun whatsoever and I would totally prefer writing my Tom Hardy stories for you lovely people :) But unfortunately I can't. I will try and get something written if I get any free time whatsoever but it still could be a while for which I am sorry. I promise once I am finished and get time again I will be right back to writing, I promise I have no given up on my stories, I still want to continue and take them further. I love you all for your wonderful patience and I am sorry once again :( -Sailor


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I am back! :D Finals are over so I finally have some time to myself again so I'm starting with Lawless :D This chapter takes place outside Franklin and the next one probably will to but I hope you like it :D I am working on updating my others too so don't worry about that :D I have also been thinking of a lot of other ideas like perhaps a Gangster Squad one, maybe a prequel of Jerry during the war or something :D that would be something I'd like to start so if you don't want to miss out add me to your author subscription :) So that's all for now, I hope you're all keeping well and sure there we go, thanks to everyone for being so patient and understand, I really appreciate it you guys! Love 3 xoxo ~Sailor**

I sat for the rest of the night in the station, the light occasionally flickering over my head. I suppose on some level what I did to cricket was perhaps too far…no it wasn't, it was necessary. My thought process was interrupted when I heard light footsteps outside the station. Forrest was probably coming back to apologise or shout some more. But Jerry appeared behind the mesh part of the door.

"Jerry what are you doing here?" I muttered, my voice cracking due to exhaustion.

"I saw the light was still on from my hotel and I wanted to see if Forrest had left"

"Yea he left after losing his head over this Cricket thing"

"Deputy…you shouldn't feel bad for what you did, it was necessary" he said stepping in and sitting on the desk where I was resting my legs.

"I know…it's just maybe we don't understand how these country folk work"

"Of course we don't!" he laughed. "We come from a modern society and thank God. If I had to live here, I'd have to kill myself"

"I know, you're right Jerry"

"Really? You're starting to sound like maybe you wouldn't mind living here" he said quietly.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Just the way you've been going on lately Deputy" he said treading carefully knowing his job was on the line.

"No, there is nothing that would keep me here" I snapped, but unfortunately I did not fully believing it. Forrest was still bugging me.

Jerry was silent for a few minutes and I began to hear the birds starting to chirp indicating the morning starting to creep up on us.

"Hey Deputy I have an idea. How about we go back up to the city…"

"We can't leave yet Jerry I already told you this"

"No how about just for the weekend. Yea, we'll take the weekend off, head back up to Chicago have some fun and come back on Monday"

"I don't know Jerry…"

"Come on, you need some fun in your life. Since we got here all we've been doing is working"

"I don't know…"

"Come on" he smiled down at me.

Then something clicked in my head.

"Yea you're right, fuck it let's go"

"Yea that's it!" he grinned. "Friday we'll drive up. Now, come on I'll walk you back to your hotel" he smiled offering his hand.

Yea Jerry was right, I needed some time to relax for a while and going home does sound like fun. Getting all dolled up and a night on the town to shake off the dust and stress of this place was exactly what I needed.

* * *

Friday, mid-afternoon Jerry knocked on my office door with a cheeky grin on his face. I knew he was itching to get back to the bright lights of the city but it didn't mean we were going to take an early day off work. He closed the door as quietly as he could after him so as not to draw unnecessary attention, mainly from the local boys.

"Jerry…"

"We leaving soon?" he grinned.

"It's only an hour past lunch" I laughed.

"Yea but we'll beat the traffic!"

I opened another file ignoring his tempting offer.

"C'mon, we'll tell them we're chasing down some lead"

I nodded my head but I couldn't help but smile and he knew he had me.

"But I haven't even packed yet"

"That's fine; we'll drop by the hotel on the way. I'm sure you don't need a lot of stuff you've probably left all your nice dresses back at home because, well why would you need them here?"

"That's true"

I closed over the file and tied the desk while Jerry tried to calm himself but the excitement was getting to him, he could barely stand still.

"Jerry, contain yourself" I said as I rested my hand on the door handle ready to lie to everyone. "We're not going to lie very convincingly if you look that excited about going to hunt down a lead"

He eventually composed himself and we headed out the door.

"Ok, could everyone please gather around?"

The conversation ceased and all that could be heard was the occasional gush of tobacco being spat onto the floor.

"Stop spitting that shit on the ground" I growled. "Now, officer Winters and I are leaving early because we have just got a lead straight off the presses and since I don't trust most of you do track it down given your history I am personally going to sniff it out. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

One hick raised his hand, of course.

"If you're going early does that mean we can too?"

Since Cricket none of them have been too interested in doing any more work for me than they have to.

"Let's clarify. If you had of been listening you would know I'm not leaving early, I'm putting in more hours in fact. So that means that you're all staying the rest of the day are we clear? And if I get word that anyone has left early" I sneered "you will never work in this county again. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded among some nervous coughing.

"Alright then. I'll probably see you all on Monday then, have a nice weekend"

I walked out the front door with Jerry hot on my heels. We hopped into his car, picked up a few things at our hotel and we're off along the main road back to the city.

* * *

I didn't realise but I soon fell asleep in the car mid conversation with Jerry. It was an odd sense of easement that suddenly washed over me. Maybe it was the familiarity of everything as the car drove further and further into the bustling city but I awoke as soon as we hit the first traffic jam.

Jerry lived in an apartment block a few blocks away so he said he'd drop me at my place to get changed and leave the car at his place then get a cab back up before we hit the town.

I opened my door to my apartment and took a deep breath, I was home. I opened my wardrobe and saw all my dresses hung up properly and neat. No dust or anything. I heard a loud series of beeps coming from downstairs and looked out the window to find two cab drivers shouting at each other as their cars stood bumper to bumper and it brought a smile to my face. I would miss all of this if I moved out to the sticks with Forrest. I can't believe I ever contemplated the idea. Then the familiar voices from the couple next door, who I had never met, arguing and I knew I was definitely at home again.

After a quick bath and change with my make up on perfectly for the first time in months, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Jerry's eyes widen and the slit up the side of my skirt revealing more leg than I had ever shown when out in the country.

"That's more like it! Make up and a dress, that's the Florence I remember" he smiled. "You don't look good with that constant layer of dust on you" he laughed.

"Yea, I guess not" I laughed nervously as I slipped my arm under his and we walked out into the florescent never ending lights.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in a jazz club listening to music that will never reach Forrest's neck of the woods while I sipped cocktails and Jerry gulped his bourbon and let the smoke from his cigarette billow slowly from his mouth and nostrils. The local police were scattered around nodding and waving in our direction and Jerry smiled and returned their waves before one stumbled over to him.

"Jer man, where have you been?"

"Been working in the sticks with the Deputy"

"We've missed you down at MCU"

I took this break in conversation from Jerry to light a cigarette. I have to admit I wasn't having as much fun as I had thought. I suppose it was just the start of the night, I had to give it a chance. Eventually, that drunken cop hobbled away and our conversation started back up. Soon, I could see Jerry's eyes begin to droop drunkenly and I was feeling slightly numb myself.

"So come on Florence, tell." Laughed Jerry as he stubbed out his smoke.

"Tell what"

"What's with the lack of boyfriends keeping you here instead of letting your work control your life?"

I didn't say anything, just quietly sipped my drink. But Jerry wasn't letting up.

"No, your hard assed approach won't get you out of this"

"I don't know…maybe it's because guys can't deal with the fact I have a high powered job and I won't sit at home all day washing tea cups"

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing…well no, I can understand why some guys would be intimidated by your power…but I for one…" he slurred, his hand slowly snaking across the table to mine "find nothing sexier than a woman you have to salute to in the morning"

"Jerry you're just saying that" I laughed sipping more.

"I'm not I swear!" he said looking jokingly horrified.

I just laughed while he pulled all sort of faces and the band started up again with their slow set.

"C'mon, I didn't bring you out to just sit around for all the other guys to stare and be jealous. We gotta dance" he smiled stumbling to his feet and taking my hand.

He brought me out into the middle of the floor and I noticed everyone's eyes were on us. I rested my head against his chest as we swayed slowly. He smelled like rich aftershave, not the mustiness I was used to from the last man I got this close to. I could feel the polyester of his suit jacket against my cheek and I could smell the oil in his hair. He was so clean cut and well groomed. I could hear him humming in my ear and whispering softly. This should be what I was looking for in a man…and it was it, it has to be. This was the proper and natural way my life should be progressing, with a guy like Jerry...right?


End file.
